とある悪魔の魂 To Aru Akuma no Tamashii
by Reiuji
Summary: [post-anime] After saving Assiah from Satan's plan to unite it with Gehenna, a radical Pope had come to power and now demands Rin and Yukio to be executed for being 'spawns of Satan' - Ever since, the twins found themselves tortured by the Pope's henchmen. However, there was a force they hadn't reckoned with: Satan.. [brotherly RinxYukio SatanxYuri] – Rating will go up.
1. 死の宣告 - Death sentence

**Wolf in Sheep's Clothing  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Why you.."<em>

_Satan growled angrily as his two demon sons had just stabbed the Gehenna gate._  
><em>The world he and Yuri had envisioned.<em>  
><em>Shattered.<em>  
><em>This was an absolute disgrace.<em>  
><em>He, Satan, failed against two half-demons.<br>Born from a human mother._

_"Why would you two resist something your own_ mother_ wished for? Why!", he growled again.  
><em>_  
>The younger of the twins looked down, his eyes ridded with guilt. He repeated the thought. A world where demons and humans could live in peace. No segregation as in Assiah and Gehenna. No prejudice.<br>How ironic. The same thing he wished for his brother Rin._ No prejudice.  
><em>That everyone should accept Rin for what he is. A demon. A son of Satan.<br>But then again..  
>Did Assiah and Gehenna really have to be destroyed in order for this to come true?<em>

"Nobody would've wanted this! Nobody - and especially not

mother_!", the younger__ shouted unexpectedly, only to feel surprised at himself a second later. It seems he really _did_ have an opinion about this, after all.  
>Satan had showed him. How everyone hated his and Rin's mother - Yuri Egin - for her ideals and kindness towards demons. 'Witch of the forest' they called her, and 'The woman bedeviled by demons'.<br>_  
><em>However, that did not shock Yukio the slightest<em>. _What _did_ shock him however, was the fact that her compassion didn't even stop at Satan himself. No one before her ever _dared_ wanting to understand Satan, the King of Gehenna. Yet, this brave woman that was his mother did not only confide in Satan, but also _tamed_him. Yuri Egin tamed Satan._

_"Yukio?", a familiar voice snapped the addressed back to reality. Yukio let out a small sound of wondering and looked at Rin._  
><em>"Nii-san.. I..", he tried to say.<em>

_"ENOUGH!", a low voice roared, interrupting the twins' conversation. Demon power was pulsing, almost like an earthquake. "The world I and your mother envision will be best for all. Don't you see it! Assiah and Gehenna will destroy each other if this goes on!"_  
><em><br>"No matter what..", Rin uttered bitterly, "I won't let _anyone _die just because you have foolish ideals!"_

_"Nii-san is right! Peace through destruction is not true peace!", Yukio echoed._

_With that, the two brothers rammed the Kurikara deeper into the Gate, causing it to ignite in blue flames and disintegrate slowly._

_It was over._

_The two brothers fell to the ground, not noticing their friends picking them up and transporting them away safely._

* * *

><p>Okumura Yukio opened his eyes.<p>

A hand was resting on his forhead. He tilted his head and smiled.

"Shiemi..", the boy said, barely audible. The girl smiled in return.  
>"Welcome back, Yuki-chan.", Shiemi replied lovingly.<p>

"Yo.."

"Nii-san!", Yukio shouted almost worried.  
>"Calm down, you're not my mother. <em>Four-eyes<em>-chan.", the son of Satan grinned.

Yukio widened his eyes. Rin did _not_ just say that. No. He didn't.  
>He growled slightly angrily, causing something that came from his asshole to rise up. Not to mention, his ears felt.. weird. As if they were <em>sharpened up<em>.

Rin covered his mouth with a hand to avoid bursting out of laughter. Shiemi giggled slightly at that scenery.  
>"What's so funny?", Yukio yelled grumpily, which made Rin laugh out loud.<p>

"Yukio..", he tried to say. "Your.. tail.. and ears.. AHAHAHAHA!"  
>"Hn?" <em>What the hell was Rin talking about.<br>_

Immediately, Yukio stood up and stepped to the mirror next to his bed. The sight he saw, however, was anything _but_ pleasant.

He let out a scream of shock and rushed back in his bed. That caused Rin to laugh out more. Even Shiemi giggled.

„See? Now yer a demon too!"

Yukio didn't answer. Instead, he drifted back into his thoughts again. A _demon._ Yes. He had awakened. The bigger question, however, was: Did he like it? Or not? If yes, why _exactly_ did he like it? Because he could get closer to Rin this way, understanding him after so many years? Would his friends, or the Vatican even, accept his demonic heritage? Could they truly be friends with _another_ son of Satan? Moreover, could Yukio even _call_ himself a son of Satan after so many years of being an exorcist? All these thoughts were floating in his mind right now.

„Rin, I think you hurt him.", Shiemi's saddened voice snapped Yukio back into reality. He still didn't answer.

To add even more paradoxes, he felt _relieved._ Yes, relieved. He, Okumura Yukio, felt _relieved_ at the fact that he now was a demon.

He quickly turned his head to gaze at his elder brother Rin, smiling.

„It's okay, Nii-san.", he said. Rin smiled back. Which caused Shiemi to smile.

For the first time in their lives, the twins felt _contented._

* * *

><p>Six days had passed since that fateful incident that involved Yukio's awakening. The brothers returned to their normal lives. However, in reality it was anything <em>but<em> normal.

Classes at Cram school were the usual drill: Rin fell asleep during class while Yukio continued to lecture his students on Demonology, exorcism and whatnot.

But every time school was over, Rin and Yukio felt mistrustful gazes on them. Full of prejudice and agony.

Something was afoot.

They could _sense_ it.

Mephisto monitored his younger brothers closely, always keeping an eye on them and the others. The truth was, they were not the only ones being glared at with suspicion. Mephisto noticed an increase of suspicious looks that he would normally get from Arthur Auguste Angel.

After that _Gehenna Gate_ incident, chances were that the Vatican would become more paranoid than it already was. Especially with this new pope in charge.

„Aniue.", a slightly hollow voice interrupted the long silence in the principal's room. „Something's afoot."

Demonic instincts surely were troublesome. Mephisto had shut them all down the moment he had set foot on Assiah. However, it was all coming back to him now. If even _Amaimon_ could sense something suspicious..

„What do we do?", Mephisto's emerald-haired brother inquired while licking on a lolipop.

„Nothing. There's _nothing_ to worry about, Amaimon.", the elder replied masterfully. After all, he was in control of the situation. Or was he..?

„You bad liar.", Amaimon commented slightly annoyed. „Even _you_ know little brothers are in danger."

Mephisto ignored that comment. Yes, monitoring the twins was _definitely _the smartest thing to do right now.

* * *

><p>One day Rin and Yukio didn't show up in class, which was extremely odd.<p>

Instead of them, Arthur Auguste Angel - the Paladin - and two other high-ranked exorcists entered the room and positioned themselves in front of the students with Angel standing in the middle.

„Where are Rin and Okumura-sensei?", Bon yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Shima and Konekomaru scolded him silently, signalising them to be quiet.

Shiemi had a bad feeling about this. Rin and Yukio never were sick and they had left the hospital a few days ago.

Suddenly, Angel pulled a small roll of parchment from his white jacket and opened it. The tingling feeling in everyone's minds had just strengthened.

_„Hereby the Holy Roman-Catholic Church issues the imprisonment of the following subjects:_

_1. Okumura Rin, age 15_

_2. Okumura Yukio, age 15_

_The subjects are to be detained because of the fact that they are spawns of Satan._

_Furthermore, Okumura Yukio is stripped of all his privileges of being an exorcist and is suspended with immediate effect._

_The exact sentence is to be determined by the Grigori in a trial that will be held shortly."_

No expression could describe the sheer horror and outrage in everyone's eyes.

**~tsuzuku - to be continued~**


	2. 始まり - The beginning

**The Beginning**

_The sunlight vanquished the dark, fearful night in the Vatican. _

_Silence still ruled within its tight walls, protecting everyone still resting. The silence implied peace, euphoria and many other normal things; nothing special happened ever since the Gehenna Gate incident._

_The heroes saving the World of Making - Assiah - were two half-demons. Precisely, two sons of _Satan. _These facts seem to contradict each other, but well, no one can argue with facts. No one. _

_The two heroes were united in their ideals, but still very different. One would be conscientious, hard-working and somewhat authoritarian, while the other would be careless, laid-back and disinterested in any stuff that involved complicated things such as hard work, discipline and God knows what; he was very gluttonous as well. _

_Speaking of that one; in this moment, he just laid in his bed, snoring loudly and displaying peaceful mimics. For the first time in six months or so, when he first arrived at this school for exorcists. To simplify: He was tired. Very tired. And who could blame him? After successfully expelling Satan along with his twin brother, one would think that he surely deserved rest, right?_

_Wrong._

_Because duty was calling once again. Everyone was trying to return to normal routine, forcing the images and horrors from the Gehenna Gate incident deep into their subconscious. It's only natural. However, this wouldn't be the first time where nature conflicts with basic human needs. Or in this case, _half-demon_ needs. _

"_Nii-san, wake up!", a voice yelled a few walls away, barely audible. But still audible for the one that was peacefully snoring in dreamland. The response was a mere 'mmmm' as he turned around, ignoring the continuous yells that came from these few walls away. _

_That's until the door was opened abruptly with no warning whatsoever. He gazed at his snoring elder twin brother that was obviously ignoring his commands.  
><em>"_Nii-san!", he shouted again.  
><em>"_Five more minutes, Yukio..", he mumbled and proceeded to sleep. _

_Yukio glanced at the peaceful figure that was his sleeping brother and frowned. "What a pain..", he groaned and left the bedroom. He went to the kitchen and found Ukobach and Kuro standing on the table, giving Yukio a questioning look.  
><em>"_Hey, what's with Rin?", the demon cat asked and tilted his head sideways. "Why's he not up yet?"  
><em>_Yukio sighed. "You know Nii-san.. He's always lazy and sleepy.", he responded while polishing his steamy glasses. "Ukobach, could you prepare breakfast for us? By the time Rin gets up, we won't have time to cook."_

_Ukobach squealed happily. He didn't get the chance to cook for quite some time now; the happier he now was to oblige and prepare the food. As Ukobach was doing the preparations, Yukio rose and left the room, earning wondering glances from the small demon cat that wasn't exactly pleased of the returned boredom in the kitchen.  
><em>_Until he heard the anticipated and demanding yell. "Nii-san, wake up!", chanted a voice from not too far away.  
><em>"_That's right. Get his ass outta bed.", Kuro mumbled and giggled to himself. Maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all.  
><em>"_Mmmmmh.. What a pain.", came promptly the more quiet response from Yukio's elder twin brother.  
><em>"_Ukobach is preparing breakfast already, so hurry.", Yukio demanded scolding, making Rin groan annoyed in response. _

_A few minutes later Rin and Yukio returned to the kitchen, just in time as Ukobach finished preparing breakfast. The little demon dished out two small bowls of miso soup and two plates of onigiri rice balls, paired with tamago, which was rolled omelette. Yukio could almost feel Rin drooling over the amazing-looking goods and slapped his back lightly. "Food isn't there to drool over, Nii-san.", he clarified firmly, making Rin groan once more. _

_Knock knock._

_The noise made the twins sit up. Who could possibly bother them this early in the morning? Yukio turned to Rin and gazed in his eyes.  
><em>"_I'll go and see who it is.", he stated. Rin nodded and sat back again, chit-chatting with Kuro and Ukobach. _

_Yukio twisted the doorknob, causing the door to open. Immediately he noticed three tall men, undoubtedly coming from the True Cross Order. Yukio didn't know these men, except for _one_ that was standing in the middle. His long, blonde hair was brushing slightly against his angelic white coat that only Paladins are allowed to wear. That alone was enough to make Yukio become wary. However, said wariness was increased by the rather questionable grin that was on the blonde Paladin's face. _

"_Arthur Auguste Angel..", Yukio said firmly and demonstrated his typical sovereign posture to the other exorcists. That fact caused the addressed Paladin's grin to become wider and slightly more vicious.  
><em>"_My, I'm delighted that you remembered my name..", he responded sickly sweet. "Not many _spawns of Satan_ tend to do that, you know.""Did you come here to rant about my heritage, like you did to Nii-san?", Yukio shot back, becoming tense.  
><em>_Angel laughed out loud, staring mockingly at Yukio. "If it was an escapade like that, I wouldn't have bothered, my dear Okumura Yukio."  
><em>"_Then what is it that you came here for?", the younger half-demon demanded to know vigorously.  
><em>"_Orders.", Angel replied calmly.  
><em>"_Orders?", Yukio echoed. "From the Vatican?"  
><em>"_Exactly.", Angel confirmed, "However, _this_ order may not be of your liking, neither will your brother do so."_

_As if on cue, Yukio's instincts alarmed him greatly. However, he didn't lose his calm and collected posture, for he knew it would give his opponent an opening to derogate him. Instead, he glared more intensely at Angel's eyes.  
><em>"_I thought I made it perfectly clear", Yukio spoke with a quiet, but threatening voice. "I do _not_ tolerate any harm done to Nii-san."The exorcists burst into laughter as soon as they heard this. Yukio clenched his fists slightly, but barely noticeable.  
><em>"_I'm afraid neither you nor your brother are in any position to decide this..", Angel retorted viciously as he approached Yukio._

"_LET ME GO!"_

_Rin and the two small demons froze. They _knew_ who just yelled vigorously. The elder son of Satan immediately grabbed his Kurikara and rushed to the door, his eyes becoming infuriated with anger as he saw his younger twin brother getting assaulted by Angel and the other exorcists.  
><em>"_Let him go!", Rin yelled and drew his sword, covering him in blue flames.  
>"<em>_Ah, so the infamous _son of Satan_ has arrived..", Angel noted mockingly.  
><em>"_You!", Rin raged and charged at Angel furiously, only to be smacked down by his Caliburn. Rin let out a low growl which caused his flames to become more intense and intimidating. Angel merely continued to beat him furiously. _

"_NII-SAN!", Yukio screamed, anger taking over his senses. He too was now covered in blue flames and freed himself from the exorcist's grip. He rushed at Angel and punched him furiously, but failing to have any effect.  
><em>"_How..", he whispered shocked. They were supposed to back off at the mere _sight_ of their blue flames, but only continued their vile doings.  
><em>"_Oh, we forgot to tell you..", Angel laughed maniacally. "While you were in the hospital with that filthy brother of yours, we developed a way to dodge Satan's power."  
><em>_Yukio was smacked down afterwards and his flames ceased. An unfamiliar exhaustion took over him and he found himself slowly losing consciousness. His vision became blurry, but was stuck on Rin, badly molested with bruises and blood._

"_Nii…san…"_

* * *

><p>Yukio startled up.<br>The first thing he noticed was the morbid ceiling that was barely illuminated. He realized that this wasn't the apartment. He quickly turned around and saw his brother, inhaling deeply and exhaling strongly. He was still unconscious. Yukio's gaze became sad. Not because they were in this morbid area, but sad because he couldn't protect Rin. Again.

Yukio rose and noticed a painful ache that was in his back. He had been laying on the cold, hard marble ground for how long? He didn't know. And he didn't care. He slowly approached his elder brother who began to awaken slowly. Yukio kneeled and touched Rin's forehead slightly.  
>"Nii-san..", he whispered sadly.<br>"Yuki..o..", Rin mumbled, slowly turning his head to gaze in his brother's eyes.  
>"Oh Nii-san, thank goodness!", said brother exclaimed joyfully.<br>"Where are we..?", Rin whispered.  
>"I don't know.", Yukio answered and just noticed the large, black bars of steel. "Correction.. We are imprisoned."<br>"What?", Rin shot back. He clenched his fists vigorously and became filled with anger. "That Angel bastard..", he cussed.

Yukio's eyes dimmed. He lowered his head and sighed deeply.  
>"Why would they do something like this?", he wondered. "I thought they would accept us.. After all, we actively saved Assiah from being destroyed."<br>Rin growled. Yukio was right, they saved Assiah and now they were the ones being punished. For what exactly? They committed no crime; that's if you believe being the _son of Satan_ is no crime. It was in Angel's eyes, however.  
>"I swear, these Vatican people are getting more radical over time..", Rin frowned. "I understand that they're exorcists, but why in the blue hell would they imprison us <em>after<em> we saved Assiah?"  
>"I was loyal to them as well.", Yukio added. "It kind of feels like they're pulling a <em>Brutus<em> on us."

"That's the Vatican for ya.", a voice sounded in the halls. The twins recognized that voice, but that couldn't be now.. Could it? Not again.  
>Rin turned to the cell in front of him and saw a very tall <em>man<em> with pointy ears, purplish-blue hair, weird green eyes and a _Faust_ costume.  
>"Mephisto!", the elder twin yelled.<br>"Sir Pheles?", Yukio questioned, not understanding anything anymore. Especially since he had been imprisoned before.  
>"How the hell did <em>you<em> get imprisoned?", Rin wondered and gazed perplexing at Mephisto.

"Well.. My secret's out.", he sighed. "The Vatican was not trusting me anymore.. So it was only a matter of time."  
>"Wait, what secret?", Yukío demanded to know, wondering what that kind of secret was.<br>"HA, I knew it! Mephisto was kinda weird, so he _had_ to have a secret.", Rin giggled and pointed his finger at the man he addressed.  
>Mephisto groaned. He expected Yukio to suspect something, but <em>Rin<em> of all people? Then again, Rin was a demon. But so was Yukio. He sighed once more and turned to face the twins.  
>"Well.. The truth is, I'm not as different from you as you think..", Mephisto began, "I too have demonic heritage."<br>"See, I knew it!", Rin yelled, but was silenced by his younger twin. "Don't interrupt him. There's more."  
>"Keen as always, my dear Yukio.", Mephisto complimented chuckling lightly. "But that was to be expected from my <em>younger brother.<em>"

The twins froze. _Younger brother?_ But that would mean..  
>"Yes, I'm a son of Satan. Just like you guys.", Mephisto said casually, not noticing the twins almost faint when they heard this. "Hm?", he uttered. "Is something wrong?"<br>"BAKA!", Rin screamed. "You could've told us _much sooner!_ You damn idiot!"  
>"Haha, sorry. But I'm afraid that just wasn't possible.", Mephisto giggled.<br>"Why the hell not?", came the question from Rin,  
>"It would've interfered with my intent of coming to Assiah in the first place."<br>"I asked _why_, you goddamn idiot!"  
>"My, you may be the youngest, but you speak like an elder.", the purple demon teased.<br>"Nii-san, don't be so impatient.", Yukio scolded. "He may have had reasons we don't understand right now." He turned to Mephisto and glared at him seriously.  
>"<em>Mephisto<em>", he spoke, "What intentions did you have when you came to Assiah?"

"Enough with the chit-chat.", said someone whose voice everyone in the room recognized. Mephisto's glare darkened, but he still kept his _fake_ smile.  
>"Angel..", he said. "What brings you here?"<br>"Silence, _demon._", Angel shot back. "I'm merely here because of orders from the Grigori."  
>"Ah, have they finally decided to execute me?", Mephisto questioned darkly humorous.<br>"Not just you.", Angel replied, "But _these two_ as well." He pointed at Rin and Yukio who were growling in anger.  
>"But they will live. Just a little longer. Until the Grigori sentence them to death.", Angel said casually and snipped.<p>

Many more exorcists came to the cell chamber to escort them to their _death._


	3. 救助の計画 - Rescue plans

**Warmongering**

Moments after his the Paladin Arthur Auguste Angel and his henchmen had escorted Mephisto Pheles and the infamous demon twins to be tried – what a farce and hypocrisy – and sentenced to death, the Earth King, who had been sneaked into the muddy, dirty prison cell, came forth. Nobody had noticed him, as he was in the body of a hamster. He bit off the claw of the poor hamster to pour blood on the ground. A small, yet noticeable emerald gate opened underneath him, causing the hamster to ignite in green flames and be left bleeding on the ground. After some time, the gate closed.

The Earth King reappeared in the other world, _Gehenna_, the land of the demons and the dead. Immediately as he appeared, he glanced upon the glorious marble statues of the Seven Princes of Hell, also known as the Seven Kings of Pure Colour. 'It surely has been quite some time since the last time I've seen this place', the Earth King thought to himself and began walking forward, savouring every ever so small footstep. The shimmering moon enhanced the graceful appearance of the statues, giving a vibe of royalty and honour. Beneath the statues were high fortresses, old yet still tall and amazing. There was no mistake, the Earth King found himself in the very capital of Gehenna, the great city of Pandemonium. As the Earth King marveled the forgotten sights, feeling pride and accomplishment, he gazed upon the highest of the fortresses in this royal capital. The palace.

The Earth King found his gaze stuck on the ground, seeing the royal blue carpet laid out for him. He tilted his head right and left and found foot soldiers – _demon_ soldiers that is – kneeling in humility and respect for their royal prince, the Earth King. He gave them a quick glimpse before resuming his way to enter the palace. As he reached the door, two guarding demons immediately kneeled down, not lifting their heads.

"Get up.", the Earth King spoke, and so they did before he could even finish his order.

"Welcome home, Your Highness.", they greeted in return. He did not thank them, nor was he expected to. Utmost submission to their prince was one of the highest duties that royal workers had to perform, including soldiers and guards.

"Is Father present?", the prince asked in a neutral tone.

"My apologies, Your Highness, but His Majesty is very busy today.", one of the guards answered in a mumbling, insecure tone.

"I need to speak to him. It is of utmost importance, an emergency even. Escort me to him." The guards stared at one another and opened the gate, complying with the Earth King's orders.

As he walked inside, he was surprised how much the palace had changed from the inside. Last time he had set foot inside, the palace was dull, dark and emotionless – not that he minded very much, but the ornaments, the carpets and the candles on the ceiling that emitted blue flames surely reminded the Earth King of his exhibit to the Buckingham Palace in London with his brother. The inside of Gehenna's royal palace surely had been changed for the better, inspired by what palaces in Assiah looked like.

The paths leading to the key rooms of the palace had also become longer, bearing a vibe of grace and royalty. Even from this distance, that would have led the Earth King to the throne room in the past, the port to the throne room appeared so miniscule, almost invisible to his eyes. The path surely had become longer.

Even though he didn't appear so, the Earth King was nervous to meet his father again after a seeming eternity. He had followed his brother Mephisto to Assiah at a very young age, but kept contact with his brothers in Gehenna. The Earth King also didn't interact much with people from Assiah, but always kept himself hidden so that only Mephisto would ever get to see him. That is, until he had met his _other_ brothers in the True Cross, the twins. Even after that he kept his contact with humans to a minimum and didn't remember much. But whenever he was thinking of Assiah, a certain blonde female came to his mind; he used to confer with her very often as they both shared their love for the Earth and 'Mother Nature'.

"Your Highness, we have arrived.", the guards interrupted him from his thoughts. He growled slightly and ignited his green flame, causing the entire door to glow green and open. Immediately, the royal knights from the insight kneeled and paved the path to the shimmering azure light, where two _thrones _were located – his father's throne and another, smaller throne. His father's throne was adorned with all kinds of precious stones – from carnelian to onyx; from jasper to emerald. The smaller throne was adorned with precious silk and a giant sapphire stone on top. The Earth King was surprised as his father used to not pay much attention to the looks of things, neglecting his palace and only having a rock as a throne.

Upon marveling the novelty of the royal throne room, the Earth King noticed that the King, his father, was not present. He tilted his head left and right, but there was no sight of his father. The green-haired Earth King then turned to the guards in the expectancy of obtaining information on his father's whereabouts.

"His Majesty is busy, he did not say with what-"

"Call him here, it's very important!", the Earth King demanded and interrupted the poor guard whose voice squeaked in horror. It was evident that they didn't want to anger the Earth King.

"It's not possible, my liege", the other guard cried silently and did not gaze at the Earth King's angry venomous glare.

"_Aniue and the twins are about to be executed!"_, the addressed prince yelled in return and roared, so every poor soul in Gehenna could hear him right now. The guards stared in shock, as they knew _exactly_ whom the Earth King was referring to.

"Prince Mephisto is..", they whispered. "That's.. that's impossible.. it can't be.."

"Not just him", his younger brother replied darkly. "But also Prince _Rin_ and Prince _Yukio_."

Even more shock could be seen in the guards' faces and their mouths were probably on the floor right now. "The Queen's sons too..?", one of them whispered. The Earth King blinked. _Queen?_ He returned his gaze to the throne next to his father's. 'Is there something Aniue didn't tell me?', he wondered, but shook his head. 'No, father couldn't have _obviously_ had remated..' He said 'remated' instead of 'remarried' since he was unfamiliar to the Christian concept of marriage, as decadent as it sounded.

The Earth King tensed as he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. The guards immediately kneeled and even touched the ground with their foreheads. The green prince tensed even more as that person obviously was higher in rank than himself and ignited the guards' respect so submissively that he refused to turn around.

"Turn around, Amaimon.", the delicate voice sounded. It did definitely not belong to his father, but it was warm and calming, emitting trust and safety. _Like Virgin Mary._

Slowly the Earth King turned around with his eyes closed and kneeled down with his head facing the ground. That woman triggered his insecurities. He had never heard of her before, nor had he seen her before. The woman chuckled.

"Lift your head and let me see your face, Amaimon.", she spoke and ran her fingers through his green hair. Just who was this woman that interacted so familiarly with him?

Hesitatingly he lifted his head, wanting to only briefly glimpse at the woman in front of him, but he widened his eyes, not believing what he had just seen. Her hair, black and thick as a raven's, her skin in a warm white colour, her sapphire eyes were deep and demonic. On top of her head was a modest diadem that emitted a blue flame, whereas her dress was – to Amaimon's taste – the epitome of luxury. The back was adorned with blue, wings-like silk whereas the front was adorned with precious stones and was shimmering in the blue light. Amaimon began to understand why that woman was higher than him in rank; she must be the _Queen_ those guards spoke of. He cleared his throat in an apologizing manner and assumed a respectful position.

"Your Majesty-"

"Mother.", the woman corrected. "Call me 'mother'."

Amaimon was startled. He didn't know _how_ to respond. All of his father's previous consorts avoided familiarity until they fully knew his sons. But this woman was surprisingly different. Her expressions, her cheerful and calm attitude sort of reminded Amaimon of his brother's blonde friend who is obsessed with the garden of Amahara.

"_Mother_", Amaimon resumed. "Is Father present? I need to talk to him as soon as possible.. Rin, Yukio and Aniue are at the verge of execution!"

The woman's, no, the Queen's smile vanished and welcomed a serious, alarming expression.

"The Vatican is behind it, huh?", she asked darkly, not being very pleased.

"Yes.", her step-son replied. The Queen laughed sarcastically. "This is their _reward _for saving Assiah, eh? The Vatican never learns."

"I'm as displeased as you, _mother_, that's why I need to speak to father _now_.", Amaimon pleaded. He felt uncomfortable with calling the woman, the Queen his mother, but this wasn't the time for comfort. Amaimon needed to _act._

"There's no need to look for me.", a familiar, masculine voice sounded behind the Queen. Amaimon recognized that voice immediately and knelt down. "No need for royal code right now, Amaimon.. Your brothers are in danger."

"But Father- _Your Majesty_, this is the honour you deserve.", the Earth King insisted.

"Get up. Those Vatican fuckers won't get away with the shit they're pulling.", the King hissed. "My twin sons saved Assiah from Armageddon and the Vatican rewards them with their death, what a bunch of bastards."

"Satan..", the Queen whispered. The King turned his head to his wife and slammed his fist on the wall. "Not to mention that they tried to pull the same shit on you too, Yuri.."

Amaimon was once again reminded why he hated humans. The way they treat the ones that saved their _bloody asses_ he considered savagery of the worst kind. _Demons sided with humans_, and what did the humans choose to do? Execute them.

"As despicable as this is, father, my brothers must be saved.", Amaimon pleaded.

Satan grinned. "Don't worry son. I won't let the Vatican have that victory. They will pay."

"Satan, will you kill innocent people again?", Yuri inquired worried. "These people are anything _but_ innocent, my Yuri. Hypocrites they are, and as such they belong in the lowest pits of Gehenna." His wife silenced. There was truth, so much _truth_ in Satan's words, yet her own good nature suffered with every human that was killed. Despite the fact that she, Yuri Egin was now a demon and the Queen of Gehenna, she hadn't changed much. The Queen nodded slowly and gazed upon her husband's angered expression.  
>"So, what are you going to do?", she asked. Amaimon tensed, anticipating the answer.<p>

"Simple. We're gonna bring 'em back to Gehenna."

**A./N.:** Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn I was very busy with a lot of shit.. that's why I couldn't write a chapter for so long. But at last, here it is. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I get excited for the upcoming chapters as the plot finally starts to unravel


	4. 裁判 - Trial

**Trial**

"Nii-san.."

Heavily chained and left in fatigue, the addressed person did not speak. It was a truly horrifying sight for the person staring at the abused figure. The blue-haired, chained person's head was down. His face in a pool of sweat. His body was dirty and bruised, sometimes bloodied. Okumura Yukio, former privileged exorcist, was in a even more loss for words than he had been during _their_ doings to his brother Rin. They had just left the cell after they had inquired, no, _tortured_ the boy who had saved their lives from Satan. What a paradox.

It had just been five hours since they'd been put in an even worse cell than the one they'd been residing before. "Orders of the Grigori", they'd merely been told. First, Yukio himself had been _inquired_, beaten and treated like an undervalued animal. His _eldest_ brother, Mephisto Pheles, had received a worse treatment than Yukio, but his brother, his beloved _Nii-san_ had by far received the worst treatment. Unlike Mephisto, Rin inherited Satan's flames directly and was ranked second to him in their eyes. It was truly outrageous that the infamous _inquisition_ still existed in the 21st century, let alone that the belief of demons still prevailed in a good majority of the world's population. But surprised Yukio was not since the Vatican even sentenced his and Rin's own mother to death on the stakes for being a witch. Ever since this imprisonment, Yukio had come into a big conflict with values he never would've questioned otherwise. Yukio let out a sigh and, for some reason, his gaze was stuck on his own hands.

"Fucking.. hell..", Rin suddenly let out. "Nii-san!", Yukio exclaimed. His brother just smiled a slight grin whereas Mephisto didn't say anything. Yukio touched Rin's cheek with the palm of his hand and noticed a smearly liquid on it. _Blood._ Rin really had been violated badly. And Yukio was forced to watch it all.

"This is intimidating", Mephisto stated. "Assiah's saviours were reduced to prison lowlifes and beaten so badly. It's truly been a long time since I've been violated to this extent.."

"That sucks..", Rin let out again.

"It was my battle against some archangel whose name I can't remember right now.. brings back memories."

"You used to fight archangels, Mephisto?", Yukio asked in a surprised tone.

The purple-haired demon grinned. "Yep. I played a big role in this infamous _war on heaven_. I killed about 200.000-300.000 angels and many archangels."

"Wow.. that's impressive..", Rin commented.

"My name instills _fear_ in all worlds", Mephisto spoke in a serious tone in a reply to Rin.

"But why did you change sides and go to Assiah?" Mephisto's glare darkened. The stone he was holding in his hands was crushed immediately. "Let's just say that.. Gehenna changed." No answer after that. Back to silence. Rin and Yukio sighed.

After many hours, the cell finally opened. The brothers, however, did not even attempt to glance at that figure.

"Time for your trial.", he merely said. Three more figures entered the room, yanking the demons' chains. It felt like an eternity sitting there chained, so the slightest footstep meant excrutiating pain to everyone, but mostly to Rin. _This truly sucks_, he thought. And who could blame him? Anyone would start cussing when the time of their end was near.

The figures who were keeping them on line treated them like _fucking dogs_, kicking their tails, slapping them and doing other humiliating things to them. That draconic treatment was accompanied by the masses outside the Grigori Court screaming, throwing tomatoes and holy water at them.

"Die, you spawns of Satan!" or "Burn in hell!" were the _harmless_ exclamations. The demons refused to hear the more insulting exclamations. Let alone the torture and pain of holy water.

Rin tilted his head up and gazed at the sky. It was a full moon that night and the sky was clear. The light brought a tear down his eye due to the irritation and lack of light in the prison cells. They truly were accursed by these humans, being treated like low-lifes from the get-go. After an eternity the golden door of the Grigori Court finally opened.

"And here I doubt we will get a fair trial", Mephisto sighed.

After they entered the court room, they were caged, chained and beaten again. _In front of the Grigori_. They were watching this with amusement.

"Accused, Okumura Rin 15; Accused, Okumura Yukio, 15; Accused, Mephisto Pheles, age unknown. Do you know what you are accused of?", an elderly female voice asked. Silence. No one spoke, as everyone refused to speak. The more time passed, the more venomous that silence was getting for everyone and they started cussing again.

"_No._"

The disgust thereby increased tenfold; the cussing became more unbearable, more insulting, some spectators were throwing holy water at the one who spoke the answer, Yukio.

"Repeat that."

"I do _not_ know what you accuse us of.", Yukio spoke firmly. "We have not committed any crime."

"I disagree", a familiar voice retorted. Yukio's eyes narrowed. _Angel.._

"These.. _spawns of Satan_ messed with our world. They are sinful beings of the highest order, not worthy of existence."

"We saved Assiah, Angel. You _do _know that.", Yukio defied. "What difference does it make whether or not _demons_, like _us,_ saved it?"

"I concur.", Mephisto said. "And I thought I had made this clear to you the _last time_ Okumura Rin was imprisoned."

Angel turned his face to the Grigori. "Demons live off lies and deceit, and it is only appropriate to execute them. Satan's influence must _never_ be given the chance to corrupt the purity of innocent souls!"

"The pot calling the kettle back.", Mephisto snarled. "If my history knowledge does not mislead me, it was the _Vatican_ that burned so-called heretics like Galileo and Copernicus. It was the _Vatican_ that enforced its religious doctrines at the expense of science and progress." He gazed at Angel's irate face with amusement and grinned. The poor guy looked like his head was about to explode from the excessive anger which widened Mephisto's grin by a significant margin.

"Honourable Grigori, it would be a _betrayal_ to Christian morals if you executed these two adolescents", Mephisto pointed to Rin and Yukio, "they have not harmed us in any way nor betrayed us. Quite the contrary, they have saved Assiah by preventing Satan from annexing it."

"That is true", an elderly Grigori judge concurred. "However", Angel suddenly objected, "Satan makes _all_ things seem logical. What if, honourable Grigori, Satan attacked Assiah on purpose to make his demon spawns look good, to deceive us all so we won't expect Satan attacking Assiah once more and annexing it this time with the help of his sons?"

Angel's rhetorical strike was met with sheer approval from the spectators. They were clapping their hands, whistling and otherwise expressing their approval. "Moreover, isn't it a characteristic of demons to appeal to our Christian morals to spare them, 'turn the other cheek', 'love thy enemies'? Don't they usually resort to this scheme to deceive and backstab us, dragging innocent souls down to their doom?", he added. More cheer followed. "The Apostle Paul, blessed be his name, commanded us to call out evil and _exorcise_ demons wherever we find them! He commanded us to _execute_ them! That is what it means to have Christian morals!"

At this stage, any possibility that Mephisto could use his rhetorics to save himself and his half-brothers was close to zero. The Grigori themselves approved of Angel's rhetorics. The punishment was clear as day for Mephisto: Execution on the stake. He sighed.

"Anyone who is in favour of sparing the subjects may raise their hands.", the Grigori woman commanded. And, as expected, only a few, maybe four-five people rose their hands. Angel smiled in triumph. "Good.", she stated. "Anyone who is in favour of the subjects' execution may rise their hands." Thousands of hands rose, followed by trillions of cusses at Mephisto and his two brothers.

"Silence!", the Grigori roared. "We shall announce the punishment now. The subjects are to be _executed _on the stake by sunrise."

_What a pain_, Mephisto thought. _As I know Father, this will likely result in another Blue Night.._

Promptly, the three cages where Rin, Yukio and Mephisto were located in were moved on a high crane where they would remain until sunrise.

Not far from the court, there were noises in the bushes nearby. Followed by very annoying noises coming from a male and a female.

"Don't step on me you idiot!", she snarled. "No, don't step on _me, _bitch!", he raged. The guy was slapped.

"So this is the place where Prince Pheles and the Young Lords are held, eh?", the female suddenly stated and unpacked a telescope. "The place is heavily guarded by pompous exorcist scum."

"Tsk, as if they could be a match for _us._", the male laughed. "You should know better, Astarte."

"You're right, brother. Killing them should be a buzz." The female's laugh became more malicious as more guards approached. "This will be so much fun.."

And another chapter is finished. Can you guess who the figure besides Astarte is? (btw, Astarte is a very powerful demoness according to demonology)


	5. 腐る - Rot

**第五章：腐る****- ****Fifth Chapter: Rot**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Gehenna, demons of all races had gathered at the royal court of Pandemonium. Abundances of fairies, ghouls, halphas (water demons) and humanoid dragons (fire demons) were standing in front of the royal balcony, while the ranks of aristocracy and courtiers were inside. Even though the masses of demons were peasants and subjects of the prince ruling their respective element, they had one thing in common with the nobles: They weren't allowed to confer with Satan, so they weren't kept track of with his progress of rescuing his youngest sons from the Vatican's clutches.<p>

When Satan had announced his intentions of rescuing said sons, the news had spread like a wildfire. The reactions were as divided as they could be. While some reacted with shock and awe: "The rumours were true after all", or "The youngest sons who are exorcists!?", others either reacted with sheer approval: "Serves the Vatican right!", or "They had it coming for using the young princes!" and others had significant doubts whether the sons will stop hating their father Satan. All of them were curious so they didn't _dare_ missing this event; all of them wanted to know how this would turn out. There was a lot of speculation amongst the nobles as well. The seven princes – missing Mephisto of course – appeared to not really care while the rest of the courtiers were delighted at the thought that the princes would finally come home. As much division as there was amongst the "people" of Gehenna, only time would tell whether the plan would work.

Deep inside the palace where no peasant or noble could hear them, Satan sat in front of his crystal ball that showed his sons Rin, Yukio and Mephisto in three separate cages, all of them severely wounded. His flames, that were previously softly flickering, became irate; that was a sign that Satan was trying to control his wrath for the time being. His flames would always ignite rapidly if he was irate and trying to control it. Next to Satan was his wife – or _consort_ as he preferred – Yuri, the Queen of all Gehenna. Her hands were resting on her husband's shoulders, trying to calm him, yet she herself was quite irate as well. Her otherwise soft and gentle eyes appeared cold and icy; it was obvious that she was deeply hurt from the sight of her beloved _boys_ so worn, burdened and enured. Her grip on Satan's shoulders tensed as hour by hour passed, the lingering execution of her sons approaching.  
>All of Satan's children had been summoned in the throne room with their father and stepmother. Other than Amaimon were his brothers Belphegor, king of sky, Enma, king of fire, Naga, king of water, Mammon, king of spirits and Azazel, king of the heart present. Nobody knew what element <em>Mephisto<em> ruled over and Amaimon refused to say anything on that matter. It was notable to mention that Azazel was the third son of Yuri born and grown in Gehenna and replaced his deceased brother Alastor, the previous king of the heart.

"It will begin soon", Amaimon stated calmly. No response. All of his brothers were busy staring at the crystal. Only his youngest brother, Azazel, was staring at Amaimon with his sapphire orbs and tugging Amaimon's coat.

"Ne, Amaimon-aniue", he squeaked. "Do you think.. that it will succeed?"

Amaimon crouched to his youngest brother's level - Azazel was still very small in height because he was so young. He rested his hand on Azazel's head and smiled.

"It will. This is _chichiue _we're talking about. Remember when mother was to be executed on that stake?"

"The Blue Night", Azazel gasped. Amaimon nodded in approval.

"That's right. He killed about 1000 people and he didn't give a damn about it – all he cared about was saving your mother.", Amaimon spoke softly, much to Azazel's amazement.

"Papa is _amazing_", the youngest brother marveled and shook his head in the next moment. "What the hell am I saying, of course he is! He's _Satan_ after all! The damn King of Gehenna!"

"There you have it.", Amaimon added. "So don't worry too much."

"Killing frenzy in 3.. 2.. 1..", Belphegor chuckled. "I hope they bring me these skulls so I can add them to my collection"

* * *

><p>"Time to start the show~", Astarte chuckled. "Are you ready, Astaroth?"<p>

"Who the fuck do you think I am, sister?", came the harsh reply which made Astarte chuckle more. "Don't be such a grumpy and have fun, will ya?"

"Yeh yeh", he sighed.

Brother and sister both poured their demonic blood on the ground. One blink later, a dark, purple circle engulfed Astaroth and his sister. They knelt down and chanted something, probably an incantation for the havoc they were about to send the exorcists' way. As they finished chanting, dark liquid started to form on the ground and withered all the plant life nearby. Aside from that, demons started to gather at the circle. It was still _night_, the time where demons were the most powerful.

Meanwhile, the guards were minding their own business as the liquid approached them slowly without them noticing. However, it wasn't very long until a burning sensation started working up their legs and up to their bodies. Their screams were truly terrifying as they slowly sunk into that liquid and moments later were reduced to nothing but their skeletons.

Having heard the terrifying screams, more and more guards rushed to learn what happened, but the same misfortune stroke them as well.

"AAAAAAAH!", "What is this!?", "SOMEONE HELP!" were only some of the guards' gruesome exclamations.

Coincidentally, these creams were enough to wake Yukio. He normally was a heavy sleeper, but these screams were just too torturing to ignore; if his ears could puke, _they would._ "What's the matter..", he mumbled to himself and opened his eyes which were widen in shock a moment later. "That's..!"

Promptly Yukio jolted his elder twin brother's cage. "Nii-san, wake up!", Yukio yelled. "Nii-san!"

But no use. Rin was still snoring peacefully in his cage and none of Yukio's yells could wake him up.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei." A fire ignited promptly at Rin's butt. He opened his eyes widely as he noticed the burning sensation.

"AAAAAAAHHH! WHO THE HELL-", he screamed and noticed the chuckle beneath Yukio's cage. "MEPHISTO YOU SHITHEAD, WHY THE HELL-"

His attentions immediately swifted to the screaming guards that kept dying to the mysterious black liquid and were reduced to bones.

"The fuck?", he whispered. "Why do they keep dying?"

"Rot.", came the short reply from Mephisto.

"Rot? But only _one _can do that..", Yukio replied. "You don't think that-"

"I would bet my tail that _Astaroth_ is behind this.", Mephisto chuckled. "This will be interesting to observe.."

"_Astaroth?"_, Rin inquired cluelessly, which caused his younger _four-eyes_ brother to sigh.

"Nii-san, you've been in my classes all this time and you don't know who _Astaroth_ is?" Yukio facepalmed. "Don't facepalm at me, four-eyes!", Rin yelled.

"Astaroth is the Demon King of Rot. That black liquid is one of his characteristic abilities. So typical of him.", Mephisto clarified.

"Yeh yeh, but why the fuck is he here?", Rin asked and looked down with a not amused glare.

"If my instincts don't mislead me, I guess _Father_ is behind this.", Mephisto stated.

"Father- you mean Satan?!", Rin growled.

"Precisely.", Mephisto replied with a grin and pointed at the circle that emits the dark liquid. "You see that circle? That is the royal crest of Gehenna. Only aristocratic officials from court do have the authority to use that crest. Since Astaroth is amongst Father's inner circle, he is here because of orders."

Yukio raised both eyebrows as the liquid started to spread. The Aria that rushed to the area sunk into the liquid, their fatal verses showing no effect.

"There you have it.", Mephisto added and laughed. "Father's power is in that circle. Normally, Aria would've been able to dispel the circle. But Satan's power cancels out their spells."

"This is going better than expected", Astarte stated and chuckled. "Those fools didn't know what hit them." Her brother growled slightly and gazed at the exorcists that kept dying to their liquid. "This is strange..", he mumbled. "If this is the best the Vatican has to offer, why don't Prince Pheles and the Young Lords break out and escape by themselves?"

"Probably because the Vatican wouldn't stop hunting them?", Astarte asked and tilted her head. "Nah, that's too stupid."

"Or is this like chess where the top dogs appear at a much later stage..?", Astaroth speculated. "This buzz-kill seems almost _too_ good to be true."

"Yeah, doesn't the Vatican have like.. a Paladin?", Astarte agreed. "Or could he be scared shitless and too afraid to face us?" Astaroth shook his head. "The guy Satan-sama possessed was a Paladin too.. and he nearly destroyed me. So fear is not a reason."

"Or maybe he hasn't noticed what havoc wreaks here."

"Could be. It certainly makes things easier for us, accomplishing our mission and all that good shit. But come on, that's _boring._" Astaroth let out a sigh. "Whatever, let's get this over with."

They started approaching the area almost _too_ slow. It's as if they were trying to add to the dramatic impact. They kept chuckling and laughing creepily, almost as if this was a horror film taken straight from the Dracula series. The exorcists that had just arrived at the area stared in shock and pure fear as Astaroth and Astarte approached them. The liquid disappeared, but Astaroth had another misfortune planned for those poor souls. The remains of the exorcists that died to that liquid emerged and were formed into _ghouls_. The exorcists knew that any attempt to escape was futile. More and more kept arriving because they heard the terrifying screams.

"T-That's..", one of them whispered. "How is this.. p-possible?", another muttered.

"Who are they?", a young exorcist asked to the masses. "You don't know who _these_ are!?", his acquaintance yelled. "_These_ are two of the most terrifying demons to ever trouble Assiah, after Satan himself", he added. "_Astaroth_, the Demon King of Rot, and his sister _Astarte_, Demon Princess of Rot."

"Their forms look very human.", the young exorcist added. "That is because they possessed human vessels from Assiah, idiot!", his acquaintance yelled. Astarte laughed out loud.

"It is very amusing that you fools know who we are and greet us with the _fear_ we deserve", she stated arrogantly. "But unfortunately, we don't have time to play with you to day. The Young Lords and Prince Pheles await us." With that, the armada of ghouls slayed the exorcists and feasted on their remains. Their screams could be heard in all of the Vatican, so to speak.

"These wusses shouldn't have bothered coming here.", Astaroth grinned maniacally.

"OI!", someone suddenly yelled. "What _THE FUCK_ do you think you two shitheads are doing?"

"Who dares to speak to me like this..?", Astaroth growled and wanted to sic his ghouls on the _fool_ who insult him until he looked up, widened his eyes and immediately bowed.

"Astaroth, why are you bowing-", Astarte asked until she herself looked up and followed suit.

"_Rin-sama_", Astaroth mumbled. "We are delighted to see you alive and well.

"Stop that shit!", the addressed _lord_ yelled and jolted on his cage. "Why the fuck are you causing such havoc!?"

"Rin-sama, we are here to save you, Yukio-sama and Prince Pheles.". Astarte replied formally. Neither she nor her brother lifted their heads.

"I said, stop this pompous treatment!", Rin growled. "Lift your heads at least!"

"Understood.", they replied. Astaroth slowly lifted his face and gazed at Rin's shocked face. "YOU AGAIN?", he cried. "SHIRATORI YOU SHITHEAD!" For anyone who did not know, Rin was referring to _Shiratori Reiji_, a thug from Tokyo. Back then, when Rin was still _human_ and a thug himself that is. Astaroth had possessed Shiratori two times already. Yukio sighed. It seems any attempt saving that boy from demonic influences was indeed futile. Speaking of Shiratori, though, the female figure beneath him – his sister Astarte – looked surprisingly similar to Shiratori; Her eyes were cold and icy, her hair was dyed a devilish purple and she had these two iconic dots slightly above her eyebrows. Although her bodily form was significantly smaller and more petite than Shiratori's.

"Calm yourself, Rin-sama.", Astaroth said calmly. "I and my sister Astarte are here to save you from the exorcists." He gazed at Yukio's demonic features – his tail, his pointy ears, his sharper eyes and his canine teeth – and smiled. "It seems Yukio-sama has awoken his demonic abilities as well. This is delightful."

"Still wreaking as much havoc as ever, Astaroth?", Mephisto suddenly sounded. "You haven't changed at all."

"And I was giving up the hope of you ever returning to Gehenna, Prince Pheles.", Astaroth replied. "You seem to have taking quite a liking on Assiah, Your Highness. But Assiah doesn't seem to.. _value_ your services anymore."

"The Vatican doesn't equal Assiah as a whole. It is still a very interesting world.", Mephisto stated. "And you, Astaroth, seem to have taken a liking on that boy whom you've possessed two times before, have you not?"

Astaroth grinned. "You seem to be onto something, Your Highness."

"Ahhhhhh, I can't take that chit-chat anymore..", Astarte pouted. "Let's go. Satan-sama awaits us."

"_Not so fast, you spawns of Satan.."_

"_Great_, this troublemaker again.", Mephisto sighed. "This will be such a shitstorm.."

On the rooftop of a large Vatican building stood a certain blonde Paladin with his golden blade confessing its love for him. _Weird._

"YOU AGAIN!", Rin growled. "You won't be getting away with your shit!"

"Angel, have you come to play?", Mephisto asked teasingly. "Too bad."

"I figured you would try to escape. It seems this was all a ploy of Satan, the ultimate proof being that you summoned Astaroth and Astarte, the demons of Rot.", came the insane reply from Angel. Sheer bloodlust was visible in his eyes.

"I shall have my fun slaying you all.."

**A/N:** This chapter was so much fun to write. I guess asking you who that person beside Astarte was was really a no-brainer.. stupid idea of mine _

Anyways, it was a pleasure writing it and I hope it will be a pleasure reading it too for you all ^_^


	6. 怒り - Wrath

**第六章：怒り****- Sixth Chapter: Wrath**

* * *

><p>"<em>I shall have my fun slaying you all.."<em>

"'I shall have my fun slaying you all'?", Mephisto repeated and uttered a mocking grin. "Is that so..?" He laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Rin sighed. That guy was obviously laughing his ass off. _Guess demons love to be prideful.._, he thought. His brother Yukio, however, inspected the situation closely. He had heard Sir Pheles, no, _Mephisto_ laugh before. But those laughs were carefree, funny laughs. Laughs you would share with your friends playing a prank or something. _Not like this._ Yukio's glare became more alarming. It's because his demonic instincts were going haywire. He did not like _this_ laugh at all. _This_ laugh was the laugh of a _demon._ A menacing laugh that reeked bloodlust.  
>"This..", he muttered. Astaroth put a hand on the moly prince's shoulder. Yukio didn't move. This guy is of his kin, after all.<br>"Meh, it's been a long time since I've seen Prince Pheles like this..", Astaroth sighed.  
>"Why do I find this so.. <em>Alarming?"<em>, Yukio inquired and gritted his teeth."Have you noticed a sudden change in his _mana_?", Astarte asked him. "_Mana_?", Yukio inquired.  
>"<em>Mana<em>.. That's a demon's soul essence. Mana can be fearful depending on the type of demon.", she explained to him in a serious tone. "Prince Pheles always had a fearful mana.."  
>"But you can't deny that this is <em>worse<em> than it was _back then._", Astaroth spoke in an alarming tone. Rin looked at Mephisto and then back at the demons. "Just what the fuck.. is happening..?"  
>"What's the matter Rin-sama?", Astaroth inquired. "Have you noticed something-" his attention turned to the ground. A purple seal appeared beneath Mephisto, engulfing the area with shadows and darkness.<br>"That's..!", Astaroth yelled. Promptly he grabbed Rin's and Yukio's hands and instructed Astarte to push them forward.  
>"HEY!", Rin yelled, jolting. "Why the fuck-"<br>"We need to get outta here, Rin-sama.", Astaroth growled. "Prince Pheles's wrath has been incurred. We need to escape."  
>"Where?", Rin shot back. "To Gehenna.", Astarte replied. "Satan-sama awaits us."<br>"Gehenna!? But..", Yukio objected, but it was clearly overcome. Astaroth and Astarte chanted something while pouring blood down the ground at the same time. Subconsciously, Rin recognized that incantation. It was the incantation for the _Gehenna Gate._ "Wait!", he yelled. "What about the others?"  
>"No time to worry about that now!", Astarte yelled back. "The Gehenna Gate will appear in a few-" She stoped and cursed. The Gehenna Gate did not appear.<br>"Why!", Astaroth growled. Yukio tried touching the ground, but some sort of electrocution repelled his hand. "The ground is sealed..", he stated. Astarte growled in response and started speculating who could be behind this scheme. The Paladin? No. She would've noticed that. The other exorcists looked like they had no _effin'_ clue what they were doing. They couldn't be behind the ground seal either. Then who? _Who?_

"The ground seal is located inside a church."  
>Astarte's eyes widened. "Prince Pheles, how do you-"<br>"Astarte.", he cut her off. "You and Astaroth.. Find the seal that is a barrier to the Gehenna Gate and take my little brothers to Father."  
>"But what about you!?", she cried. "Won't you come to Gehenna!?"<br>"That remains to be seen.", he replied coldly. "I'm going to fend off this _bastard_ of a Paladin."  
>"But Lord Amaimon awaits you..", Astaroth strongly objected. "He awaits your safe return!"<br>"Who said I wouldn't return safely..?", Mephisto asked. He looked at Angel with a menacing glare. "The only guy that will suffer is this peasant who has the guts to call himself a _Paladin._"  
>Astaroth grinned at that reply. <em>Yes. <em>This was _Mephistopheles_ how he knew him. Not that pathetic clown that offered his services to the Vatican and exorcist scum. Astaroth bowed swiftly.  
>"Understood, my Prince.", he said. "Have fun giving this guy a run for his money~"Swiftly, Astaroth turned his attention to the young princes in front of him. "Rin-sama, Yukio-sama. Let's go." Yukio nodded determined. Rin still had his doubts, but his brother's trusting glare overcame all of them. "Alright.", Rin growled. "Let's destroy that fucking seal."<br>"Thought you'd never say that.", Astaroth grinned amusingly and spread his wings, carrying Rin. Astarte followed suit and carried Yukio.

After they were out of sight, Angel turned his attention back at the person he _hated the most.  
><em>"So you actually let them escape, demon.", Angel spat angrily. "How rude of you."  
>"Did you really think you could capture me and my brothers without the consequences..?", Mephisto spat back. "I sensed this betrayal coming, decades ago in fact."<br>Angel's glare angered more. "And to think that the Vatican committed a _sin_ by trusting demon scum like you.." Angel summoned his sword Caliburn.  
>"Oh, Angel-sama, you're so badass 3", it squeaked in a lustful tone. "Caliburn, destroy this demonic filth."<br>"Oh yeh~"  
>"Heh, this will be interesting. Time to open up the big guns.", Mephisto grinned and licked his lips in bloodlust. He pulled out his pink umbrella and covered it in a malicious purple light. He then pulled out the hilt, which revealed a <em>sword<em> underneath. He lifted it up, which caused the local area to be engulfed in shadows and darkness.  
>Mephisto himself was barely visible in this area of <em>darkness<em>. His green eyes shone brightly and revealed their demonic glory. That glare normally sparked _doom_ for any opponent Mephisto had ever faced. It would be interesting to see how a _human_ would fare against this.  
>"Be gone.", Mephisto growled and sent a slash of darkness after Angel. Angel let out a laugh. "Angel Slash!", he yelled. A bright, shining light clashed Mephisto's darkness and both rays exploded, pushing Angel and Mephisto back.<br>"Don't think this is over, demon!", Angel yelled and sent more slashes after Mephisto. He cut through all of them with his blade and found himself clashing blades with Angel the next moment. Rays of light and darkness were lingering in the air and the sounds of their blades clashing were very audible.  
>"This is fun.", Mephisto stated. "You are the first man I battle.. For a human, you are quite the interesting guy." His claw scratched Angel's face. "You remind me of the Archangel Rafael, who hates demons more than anything.." His glare deepened on Angel. "I will enjoy ripping apart that pretty, righteous face.."<br>His enchanting words were met with a slash of Angel that sent Mephisto flying a few metres. "Don't you dare enchant me with those words of yours, _Mephistopheles, _Demon King of Shadow!"  
>Mephisto laughed like crazy. "So you finally have grown the balls to call me by my full name and my title in Gehenna, eh?" The darkness deepened.<br>"It would be unfair to slay you without shedding light on your position in Gehenna as well as your real name.", Angel clarified. "I, the Paladin, will slay you and bring peace to the Vatican!"  
>Mephisto laughed once more. The atmosphere became very cold. Angel's eyes widened and his whole body started to shake. "What is.. this..?", he asked. Suddenly the darkness formed a hand and grabbed Angel's neck.<br>"_Paladin_?", Mephisto's voice echoed. "Don't make me laugh. You don't even pose a good challenge for me."  
>"I'LL SHOW YOU!", Angel screamed and attempted slashing the darkness away with his Caliburn. And yet, it was so futile. The rays disintegrated into nothing and disappeared.<br>"Shame on you..", Mephisto mocked in a deep tone. "You're a water fly compared to your _predecessor." _That caused Angel to jolt like mad. He knew too well to whom Mephisto was referring. His recurring nemesis. The exact opposite of him. In strength, as in attitude. _Fujimoto Shirou.  
><em>"Your predecessor is the only _human_ I would always treat with respect. The respect of an _equal._", Mephisto continued his rant. "But _you.._ You are a mere _worm_. A miserable pile of hypocrisy. An _insult_ to the title of Paladin."  
>Angel suddenly felt Mephisto's glare on him. If glares could kill, Angel would be long dead. Angel's body continued shaking in fear. He barely noticed the sound of his Caliburn dropping on the ground. Mephisto's menacing glare kept resting on Angel's terrified figure.<br>"_Let us start this show.."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Astaroth and Astarte were flying all across the Vatican with their princes Rin and Yukio. They were trying to search for the seal that kept them from summoning the Gehenna Gate for <em>hours<em> now and still couldn't find it. It was starting to wear on Astaroth's mind very quickly, causing him to let out a slight growl.  
>"This is pissing me off.", he uttered. "Just where the hell is this fucking seal?"<br>"Paitence, brother.", Astarte cautioned him. "It can't hide from us."  
>"But we need to be in Gehenna before these <em>fucking exorcists<em> start spawning again.", Astaroth spat at his sister who just sighed.  
>"Can we land?", Yukio moaned. "Flying for extended periods of time really wears on us."<br>"But Yukio-sama, this is necessary-"  
>"I said, <em>land, <em>Astaroth.", Rin ordered firmly and his flames ignited. Shivering, the two siblings complied and landed the demon princes on the ground. Astaroth grinned. They were starting to become _true demons,_ after all. '_Satan-sama will be very pleased._'  
>"Where are we now, anyway?", Astarte inquired and tilted her head. "Aaaaah, this place is starting to feel like a maze. It pisses me off."<br>"Wait a sec..", Rin cut her off. He looked around and saw the entrance to a big cathedral. But it was not the cathedral itself that interested Rin, but rather the sounds that one could clearly hear. Yukio approached the cathedral and leaned his demonic ears on the closed port.  
>"That's!", he whispered.<br>"What?", Rin wanted to know and ran to the church, leaning his ears against the port as well. No mistake there. _Chantings.  
><em>"Exorcists.", Astaroth growled and his eyes narrowed in anger. "I knew it _had_ to be some shit like that, I knew-"  
>"Shut up!", Astarte whispered angrily. "If they hear us, it's all over!"<br>"So what? We will just kill them all."  
>"Idiot, did you forget that it took a ridiculous amount of magic just to come here and kill the other weaklings?" She looked over to the princes. "Rin-sama and Yukio-sama are still worn from the exorcist tortures they had to endure. We ought to use our remaining magic effectively."<br>"Yeh, you're right.", Astaroth said with a calculating expression. "So what's the plan, Astarte?"  
>"We ought to sneak in from a back door. We can't use the port as they will obviously notice us.", she said in reply to her brother.<br>"We will help as well.", Yukio stated in a confident voice. "Even if I am a _prince_, it is not right to simply let the minions do all the work."  
>"Damn right!", Rin approved. "You may have the task to escort us to Gehenna, but you forget that the Vatican wronged us severely. I won't let them get away with this!"<br>"But my Lords, you are severely worn and wounded.."  
>"Fuck that, Astarte! When they mess with us, they gotta pay the price!", Rin growled quietly. Astaroth smirked. "You are indeed your father's son, Rin-sama.", he said. "Very well. Let's kick the shit outta these exorcists!"<br>"Okay, so where's the back door?", Yukio wanted to know. Silence. "Shiiiiiittt!", Astarte whispered. "I completely forgot to check if there _is_ a back door!"  
>Astaroth facepalmed. "Typical Astarte, coming up with plans before even knowing if the components are assembled." Suddenly, Astarte looked at him with puppy eyes.<br>"What?", Astaroth asked roughly.  
>"Pretty please, big brother", she squeaked. "Can you check for me..?"<br>Astaroth sighed. "Fine. Be right back." And so, he spread his dark wings and flew in circling motions to comply to his sister's ridiculous request. Moments later, he arrived back where he started.  
>"Good and bad news.", he said. "The good news is that there is a back door." Rin and Astarte jumped in victory. "Not so fast.", Astaroth muttered.<br>"The problem is that the back door is sealed with runes and parchment paper. Probably some exorcism bullshit. When I try to open it, it electrocutes my claw."  
>"I think there can be a remedy for that.", Yukio said and lifted his glasses. Rin growled , "Here we go again with Yukio's pompous genius bullshit.."<br>"I heard that, Nii-san.", Yukio spoke calmly and walked behind the cathedral. "Follow me.", he instructed.

Upon arriving, the demons widened their eyes in disbelief.  
>"What the fuck is this?", Rin asked. "This has to be the most complex exorcism technique I've ever seen."<br>Yukio approached the door and lifted a flaming finger on the door, but an electric shock pushed him back. "As I suspected.", he stated. "This door is meant to keep demons out."  
>"So it's a seal?", Rin asked. Yukio nodded.<br>"Okay, this is not my subject. C'mon, Yukio, you're the genius here.", Rin said with a cheeky smile. "Demonstrate your powers as a _genius._"  
>"Don't expect so highly of me, Nii-san.", his brother pouted. "It takes time and patience to break such a seal."<br>"Then break it.", Rin demanded.  
>"No, not possible."<br>"Didn't you just say 'it takes time and patience to break such a seal'?"  
>"If you're an <em>exorcist<em>, that is. Demons, like _us,_ can't use exorcism anymore."  
>"That may be true, but", Astaroth objected, "The arch enemy of exorcism is <em>magic.<em>" Astarte grinned in approval. "Yeah, we can use _magic_ to dispel those seals!"  
>"Black magic?", Yukio asked.<br>"Nah. These seals are made through exorcism with _runes._ So, to dispel those seals, one has to use _rune magic._", Astarte replied.  
>"If I'm not mistaken, this seal is enforced by an Aria chant. The circle around the door with Hebrew chants is a big indicator for this.", Yukio shared his thoughts. "But unfortunately, I can't read Hebrew."<br>"No problem, Yukio-sama.", Astarte said cheerfully. "I can figure out what it says. Let's see…" She stared at the inscription which read the following: 'הספר יהיה חתום עד למועד הסיום.'.  
>"Yukio-sama", she said after a few moments. "This seal reads 'The book shall be sealed until the time of the end'."<br>Yukio's eyes widened. "My of course", he realized. "This means that the seal is enforced by a _time limit_. The seal will wear off soon!"  
>"I don't have any idea what moly four-eyes is talking about, but it sounds smart.", Rin tilted his head. "So all we gotta do is wait until the seal wears off-"<br>And this was the moment where the door opened wide and caused a wind rush that breezed through the demons.  
>"Speaking of the devil..", grinned Astaroth. "Let's break the ground seal and get outta here."<br>"Wait.", Astarte said. "We ought to proceed with caution. I don't know why, but there could be a trap in there."  
>"Makes sense.", Yukio said. "After all, why would the exorcists seal the door with a seal that has a time limit?"<br>"They would probably expect that we're dead now.", Rin suggested.  
>"Still, we need to be cautious.", Yukio argued.<p>

And so they did. The demons entered the hall with caution. Rin lighted a blue fire in his hand so they could see well. They kept looking left and right to keep an eye out for possible traps that the exorcists might have set for them.  
>"Weird.", Astaroth stated. "This place is completely empty."<br>"There gotta be a reason for this. To keep a ground seal of this magnitude, don't you think the exorcists would have to repeatedly chant in order to keep its effect high?", Astarte agreed. Yukio suddenly halted.  
>"Yukio-sama, why did you halt?", she inquired.<br>"Look.", he replied. "The seal is right there."  
>"You shittin' me.", Rin uttered in disbelief and looked out. "What the hell, there is a seal indeed! At least I'm going to assume it's one."<br>"It is one.", Yukio said. "That yellow light indicates so."  
>The demons rushed to that area and didn't bother being quiet as they assumed no one was there. When they arrived, they noticed four runes and a giant circle like the one that was on the door. Astarte carefully approached the runes and touched them carefully. Nothing happened.<br>"Seems you ain't pushed back.", she said. "This seal should be easy to break."  
>Rin laughed in anticipation. "Alright, let's break this shitty seal!", he yelled as his whole body was ignited in blue flames.<br>Yukio activated his flames as well and rushed together with his brother in a big roar. The runes were ignited in blue flames and burnt away. Rin and Yukio slashed the circle, but were pushed back in a big boom.  
>Worried, Astarted rushed to the brothers' location and wanted to help them up when they suddenly started screaming in excrutiating pain.<br>"MY LORDS!", she screamed. "What's the matter!?"  
>"Huh?", Astaroth roared and looked over to the twins screaming and writhing in pain. He formed a fist. "Damn exorcists..", he growled hatefully. "We're almost out of magic."<br>The hall suddenly lightened up. Clapping hands echoed throughout the hall, as well as laughs from people entering.  
>"Who is there!?", Astarte yelled and growled. She noticed seven elderly people approaching, with runes in their hands. In the middle of them, she saw an elderly man that wore precious clothings and held a crosier.<br>"The pope.", Astarte hissed. "Astaroth, what's the plan?"  
>"Every single one of your actions shall be futile, Demon Kings of Rot.", the voice of the pope spoke condescendingly. "Today you shall witness the execution of the two demon princes, Okumura Rin and Okumura Yukio."<br>With that, a stake appeared behind them and drew the twins to it like some magnet. Heavy chains emerged from the ground, tying the two twins.  
>Astaroth and Astarte growled. "How dare you humans do this to our Lords?", Astaroth hissed.<br>"This will be your divine punishment, watching your dear lords die.", the Pope replied coldly. They sat down and watched as the twins spat blood and screamed in pain.

* * *

><p>In Gehenna, however, Satan, their mother and their brothers were boiling in rage. Satan's flames reached a state that caused everyone to step back in fear. Only Queen Yuri stood by him and slammed her fist on the table.<br>"This is outrageous.", she hissed and looked at Satan's irate figure. "You should've _never_ entrusted Astaroth and Astarte with this dangerous task."  
>"They are Demon Kings. Such high tasks will be expected of them.", Satan replied surprisingly calm. "Besides, Astaroth was my closest companion in heaven. I would entrust him with <em>anything.<em>"  
>"But they can't stand up to the Vatican right now!", Yuri insisted. "They are exhausted and worn themselves."<br>"Chichiue, you need to do something!", Amaimon yelled. "Our brothers need our help right now!"  
>"I know that damn well, you idiot!", Satan yelled back. "This is blatantly the same situation when Yuri was about to be executed."<br>"Then search for a vessel and help our brothers!", Amaimon insisted. "It worked last time, didn't it? So do it again." Satan promptly gave the Earth King a clout for that.  
>"Causing another Blue Night will only make the humans hate us more, thus hindering the goal I and your mother share.", he said and looked over to his saddened wife. "A world where demons and humans can coexist without prejudice and ill will." His wife approached him and rested her hand on his shoulder.<br>"Who said you need to look for a _human_ vessel?", she asked smiling.  
>"What do you mean?", Satan asked back. "Wait.. you don't mean that-"<br>"Yes. The only way to save our sons is if you possess _Rin's_ body.", she stated coldly.  
>Amaimon widened his eyes in shock. "But mother..", he gulped. "Rin hates Father. He would never let Father possess him."<br>"He accomplished reasoning with Yukio, Amaimon.", Yuri argued. "Yukio was in a troubled situation, so who's to say that Satan won't succeed convincing Rin?"  
>After some time, Amaimon nodded. "It certainly makes sense."<br>"Then whatchu waiting for, papa? Kick their asses!", Azazel yelled. "Kick their asses until nothing remains of them!"  
>"Azazel..", Satan muttered. "We believe in you. You're the King of Gehenna, the mighty Satan! Who are <em>they<em> to mess with your sons?", Azazel ranted.  
>"Zel-chan, what temper..", Yuri marvelled. "You are really your father's son and Rin's brother.", she smiled.<br>"Papa is the man that will surpass God himself, mama.", Azazel stated. "These exorcists are an _eyesore._"  
>Satan looked at his family's quarrel quite paralyzed for some time, thinking these words over and over until he regained his composure, knowing exactly what to do.<br>He sat down and cupped a blue flame in his palms. _**Rin.. Rin..**_ he thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rin… Rin… Rin…!<strong>_

He widened his eyes despite that excruciating pain that caused him to spill blood on the ground. _**Rin, answer me!**_**,** the voice chanted.  
>"Who..", he whispered. <em><strong>Speak to me with your thoughts, my boy. If these exorcists hear you, the plan won't work.<br>**_"Who are you..?", he said in his thoughts, as that voice asked. _**My son, you should know who I am by now.  
><strong>_"Satan?", Rin widened his eyes. _**That's right. But calm yourself. I don't mean to do you any harm.  
><strong>_"Why are you in my head!?", Rin inquired. _**I'm here to save you from the ones that try to kill you, my son. These exorcists really crossed the fucking line.  
><strong>_The voice sounded so calm, soothing in Rin's mind. Very different from the Satan he had met when he possessed his human father Fujimoto. Satan didn't sound like a monster, but rather a calm, collected young individual that was honestly trying to help him.  
>Unknowingly Rin shed a tear. "Why..", he whispered. "After the sorrow you've brought to me, why would you care what happens to me?" <em><strong>Don't be stupid, my son. I am your father and I wish you the best. I won't let humans, let alone <strong>__**exorcists**__** kill you.  
><strong>_"But you said..", Rin sobbed, "that you created me and Yukio for the sole purpose of taking over Assiah" _**Rin.. I am the demon of wrath. Even I can say things that I regret. That night**_, Satan continued, _**I was angry that this damn Fujimoto idiot Paladin didn't let me see you for like 15 years.  
><strong>_"But.. why would you help me now?", Rin muttered and sobbed more. _**For the same reason I saved your mother at the Blue Night: I won't let exorcists tamper with my family. These exorcists are the same ones who wished death upon your mother, my Queen, for not hating me like everyone else!  
><strong>_"You.. saved her?", Rin inquired surprised. "So the Blue Night was-" _**It was a necessary evil to protect you and your brother. Your mother died shortly after you and Yukio were born, but I took her soul as well as her earthly flesh with me to Gehenna, where she reigns by my side.  
><strong>_Rin was completely baffled. His _real_ father, whom he thought was a monster that only wanted to bring suffering to Rin and Yukio and conquer Assiah was compassionate, even going as far as creating the Blue Night to save their mother.  
>"Satan", he whispered. "How will you save me and Yukio? You are in Gehenna.."<br>Satan grinned. _**I will possess your body and kick the damn asses of these exorcists. These shitheads deserve nothing less.  
><strong>_"Y-You mean.. you will use me as your vessel?", Rin asked in shock. _**Only temporarily, my boy. I could use Yukio, but I'd rather not expose him to that trauma for some time.  
><strong>_"But why.. me..?", Rin asked more. "I'm too weak right now. I can't even free myself from this stake." _**Fool. You have no idea how much power you have inside that body. It's just that these exorcist deny you to use what is your birth right: Your flames.  
><strong>_"My flames?", Rin repeated. _**Your flames are the essence of your very soul. They define you, they enhance your personality.  
><strong>_"But they are too weak right now. I can only light a candle with them.", Rin spoke sadly. _**Just let me give you a hand, you idiot. These exorcists won't know what hit them and you will be **__**amazed.  
><strong>_"If it's the only way we can be saved, then do your thing. _Father."_, Rin said determined. "Kick their asses into oblivion." Satan laughed in approval. _**With pleasure, my son. Just sit back and enjoy the show.  
><strong>_With that, Rin closed his eyes and felt a flame in his core rising. He knew it was his father's presence. The pain from the seal stopped. Everything stopped. He just felt his father's presence giving him strength. He smiled. _So it begins,_ he thought.

Rin's whole body ignited in blue flames. Astaroth and Astarte's eyes widened. There was only _one_ who was able to do such a thing. The exorcists knew that as well. Much to the Pope's dismay. He slammed his fist on the wall and looked like he was about to explode.  
>"It's Satan..", he hissed. "Satan tries to intrude Assiah again."<br>Hearing that, the Aria started chanting, the Dragoon started throwing Holy Water at Rin and the Knights drew their swords. But the flames continued to flicker and they got stronger over time. It wasn't long until the flames went over to Yukio's stake too and ignited it with blue flames. The seal broke after some time. Yukio sunk exhausted onto the ground and passed out. Astaroth and Astarte rushed to him and laid him a hand.  
>"Yukio-sama..", Astarte whispered. "Wake up. Please."<br>"_He will be fine."_, a strong, young voice sounded out of the flames. As they disappeared, Okumura Rin walked towards Astaroth and Astarte, standing in front of them. But both knew this wasn't Rin. The _mana_ is far too strong to be Rin's. They knelt before him with their heads facing the ground.  
>"Your Majesty..", Astarte said. "We humbly welcome your descent."<br>He faced Astaroth and Astarte, smiling. "Get up, you two. You've done well." He looked over to his son Yukio and his glare soon turned into anger. "I will be taking over from here. Bring my son Yukio to Gehenna."  
>"Understood, Satan-sama.", they both spoke. Since the seal was broken by Satan's presence, Astaroth and Astarte summoned the Gehenna Gate and disappeared with Yukio.<p>

He looked over to the officials of the Vatican whose faces were reeking of fear and anxiety. "Now what are you shitheads doing up here, standing there like some villains from these Manga?", Satan yelled and growled.  
>"Your Eminence, Okumura Rin isn't dying from Satan's presence..", an exorcist stated. Satan just laughed. "Of course he isn't, you fools. He's my son. He's the perfect vessel." He looked over to the Pope's critical face. "And you.. you are the Pope, I assume?"<br>The Pope gripped his cross tightly. "Power of Christ compels you!", he chanted as Satan flew up there. "Power of Christ compels you!", he repeated.  
>"'Power of Christ compels you!' – Nonsense.", Satan imitated. "Your chants are powerless before me." He noticed the sword that was in the Pope's hand.<br>"I'll be taking the Kurikara back.", Satan said and snatched the sword off the Pope.

"You have wronged my sons terribly after he saved your pathetic asses.", Satan stated calmly. "I shall bring judgement upon your actions."

And with that, Satan drew the Kurikara – and the whole place was covered in blue flames.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: ** Longest chapter so far.. but fun to write. I particularly liked the conversation between Satan and Rin. It was fun to write. So have fun reading ^_^


	7. 親子 - Parent & Child

**第七章：親子**** – ****Seventh Chapter: Parent and Child**

* * *

><p>The Queen of Gehenna looked at her husband's body that was covered in blue flames. She then looked at the images her husband's crystal was showing her: A cathedral that was covered in blue flames; bodies were burning down gruesomely, screaming and begging for their lives, yearning for help or cursing. In the midst of all this was the figure of her beloved son, <em>Rin,<em> standing and laughing in satisfaction as the bodies burnt down. The Queen's husband, Satan, had possessed their eldest son's body in order to save him and his younger twin brother for execution. She let out a sad sigh and turned away from the crystal that was showing her those gruesome images. They reminded her of the images of her _own_ lingering execution – back then when she was a girl of just 15 years, sentenced to death for carrying Satan's children in her womb. Exactly 15 years had passed since then, and the images of people burning in blue flames still haunted the Queen's mind. Looking at her husband killing people once more was more than gruesome for her. But she knew that it was a necessary evil to save her beloved sons.

Naga, the Water King, noticed the Queen's sad expression as his father killed the exorcists and offered her a gesture of support, resting his claw on her shoulder.

"Whatever it is that you're feeling, I don't understand it.", he stated calmly. The Queen did not reply. "It is a necessary evil to save my brothers.", he continued to say. And once more, the Queen sighed. She knew all that already. She knew that the exorcists were merciless with demons. She removed Naga's claws gently from her shoulder and shook her head violently the next moment. Naga's brothers were baffled; The Queen was kind and solemn in most situations, but this situation obviously got on her nerves.

"_I will not create another Blue Night again, for the interest of our goal. That is my vow."_, Satan had told her back then. Despite her undying love for him, Yuri had had a difficult time accepting his proposal and becoming his Queen; just because he had created the Blue Night. But that was all in the past right now.

"Have faith in him.", Amaimon told her. "If there's one thing I know about Father, then that he honours his vows." Yuri widened her eyes. Satan hadn't caused a Blue Night ever since he'd saved her from execution. Despite the exorcists going on a killing spree and hunting down demons, he always had controlled his anger and hadn't lashed out for vengeance. So why would he create a Blue Night now? The Queen smiled. She was foolish to doubt Satan's dedication to his vow and the goal they share. She approached the crystal and cupped it in her hands.

"Come home fast, _anata._", she whispered and put the crystal back on its place. She hummed something and walked around in a graceful posture as usual, when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. "I will open.", she said and walked to the door.

"What is it?", she asked in a calm, friendly manner. The guards immediately bowed down and did not lift their heads until Yuri smiled at them.

"Your Majesty, we do not deserve such kindness.", one of them stated. "Forgive us for intruding and defying the King's orders."

"Don't worry.", she laughed. "I'm sure that this is urgent, so please speak."

"Duke Astaroth, the King of Rot, and Duchess Astarte, the Princess of Rot, have returned, Your Majesty.", the other guard informed her in a croaking voice. Immediately the Queen was overjoyed. She had witnessed that Satan ordered them to bring Yukio home.

"Do they have someone with them?", she inquired. The guards nodded, also overjoyed.

"They have Prince Yukio with them, milady!", they exclaimed. "But he is unconscious for the time being, Your Majesty. Duchess Astarte inquired you to give him shelter."

The Queen nodded in approval. "Allow them in and tell them to gently place the Prince on this bed over there.", she ordered sternly and pointed her claw to the bed in the top-left corner.

"Yes, Your Majesty!", they exclaimed and left immediately. Irritated by their stepmother's strong leadership, the other sons didn't utter a word. Each one of them wondered what their new little brothers would be like – and hopefully, not to be the _pest_ Azazel can be. Speaking of him, Azazel rushed to his mother and tugged her dress.

"Mama, what are my big brothers like?", he asked and grinned. Yuri smiled and patted her youngest son's head.

"Let's see.. Rin has displayed personality traits that are very much alike with your father's, and Yukio is a kind, but calculating soul.", she answered, not really having a clue. She'd only seen her sons once, and that was shortly after they were born. Sure, Satan had told her about her son's personalities, he was pretty good at decoding such stuff. But other than that, she had no idea. Sadly.

"Ah, they're there.", Yuri stated. She had noticed Astaroth and Astarte standing in front of the door and Yuri rushed there to open it.

"Greetings, Your Majesty..", Astaroth moaned from the exhaustion. He and his sister bowed swiftly before the Queen and then entered the room.

"Have the guards told you what I ordered you to do?", she asked calmly. Both nodded and gently carried the unconscious and worn Yukio to the bed Yuri had defined moments ago. Azazel ran to the bed, followed by the slower steps of his mother. She looked over to the others and instructed them to follow her.

"Mama, is this Rin or Yukio?", Azazel wanted to know. "It's Yukio.", she answered. "Your elder brother Rin is currently possessed by papa."

"When is papa coming home?", he asked then in a sad voice.

"Soon, my dear. Soon.", Yuri answered and chuckled.

The Queen turned to Amaimon, the Earth King. Yukio was badly bruised and and ridded with bloodstains on his clothes. It was tear jerking for the Queen to stare at the tortured form of her beloved son and knelt down. She gently knelt down and touched his face and whispered his name with a mixture of sobbing. No one dared to say a thing. Despite their natures as Demon Kings, they were saddened as well. They saddened with the Queen, hurt with her. Some of them felt an even greater remorse than when their brother Alastor was killed by exorcists, just because he wanted to see what Assiah was like. Their thoughts were interrupted when they noticed Yuri regain her posture, not looking at any of them.

"Amaimon.", she exclaimed sternly. The Earth King immediately bowed down, awaiting the Queen's orders.

"Yes, mother?", he responded politely.

"As the Earth King, it is said that you also have healing abilities. Heal your brother.", she ordered.

"Very well.", he answered and got up. He started tearing apart Yukio's prison rags until he was only in his shorts. He noticed even more atrocity in his brothers' looks, seeing the extent of his first-degree injuries. He was wounded badly and one could still see blood flowing on the silky sheets of the bed.

Amaimon drew blood from his hand and dropped it on Yukio's most grave injuries, a green light illuminating on that large area. His body responded to the green light as soft blue flames ignited on the injured spots, mixing with the light. The wound slowly started closing and Amaimon repeated the procedure on all of Yukio's other wounds until they were completely healed. However, Yukio was still unconscious.

"I've healed his wounds.", Amaimon said as he finished healing his younger brother. The Queen smiled and stared contented at Amaimon, nodding.

"Good job, Amaimon.", she remarked gently and with a warm voice. "Yukio, wake up..", she whispered sadly and knelt down once more. All Demon Kings, save Amaimon, were looking at their brother's unconscious body.

Amaimon, however, looked at the crystal that showed his father fighting exorcists and killing them in the cathedral.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Satan was fending off the exorcists that dared torturing and mutilating his sons, slaying one after one, it surprised him not that the Pope tried to escape in the heat of Satan's killing frenzy. Satan growled slightly as the place was burning blue, and approached the crawling Pope. The poor soul had not noticed that Satan was approaching him and he was still croaking and sweating like crazy, reeking with fear. That fearful face became even more terrifying as Satan violently grabbed the Pope's hair and lifted his head.<p>

"Oi, you bastard..", he murmured violently. "Just where the fuck do you think you're going?" He punched the Pope in the face and growled even more, hearing the Pope's pathetic screams.

"Not so great when the spirits you've cited ignore your commands, huh?", he snarled as he punched the Pope even more. "I've been watching you pathetic fucks. Conspiring behind my sons' backs, just after they had saved Assiah.", he growled and stabbed the Pope's body with his claws.

"I can read your pathetic expressions. You are fearing for your life, begging for compassion.", he stated surprisingly calm and dropped the Pope's body mercilessly on the ground. "Where was the compassion when you ordered my sons' execution, huh? HUH?", he growled yellingly, getting louder each word and kicked the Pope violently.

"I was wondering how Yuri's scumbag _father_, who ordered his own _daughter_ to be executed was even alive for this long.", he yelled and kicked the Pope once more. "But no worry, his endless torture is imminent. And so is yours.", he continued and dropped blood on the ground. The Pope noticed bubbles underneath him appear and widened his eyes in fear. _ The Gehenna Gate._

"That's right.", Satan said lowly and chuckled. "The souls of the wicked and damned shall dwell in the bloody rivers of Gehenna, tortured and eaten by savagely demons." He watched as the Pope slowly disappeared in that gate and started laughing like a maniac. His laugh became louder and louder the more he heard the Pope's torturous screams as he disappeared.

When he disappeared completely, Satan briefly looked around and stared at his surroundings, the blue flames that were slowly wrecking the cathedral. He _smiled._

"Well, I will be taking my leave now or Yuri will have my head..", he sighed and got into the Gehenna gate that disappeared with him.

* * *

><p>The flames in the palace ceased. Yuri knew what that meant and saw her husband slowly re-emerging. She quickly rushed to him and hugged him so hard that he fell off his chair.<p>

"How do you Japanese people say it.. um.. _tadai ma.._", he whispered. His wife gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before whispering into his ear: "_Okaeri, anata." _Thank _hell_ that no one saw Satan, _the_ Satan _blush_. Yuri was swift to cover that and gave angry glares to anyone who wanted to take a look. It wasn't too long until she noticed a weight inbetween her and Satan and looked closly. She saw her elder son's figure badly injured.

"RIN!", she screamed and rested on Satan's chest. He just patted her head and looked over to his subordinate and trusted companion Astaroth.

"Lay him beside Yukio.", he spoke firmly. Astaroth, completely startled, faced Satan's death glare because he hesitated and nodded fast. He rushed to his King and Queen and took Rin off them, carrying him on the bed where he was to be laid beside Yukio.

"Amaimon, you know what you have to do.", the Queen exclaimed. Amaimon nodded and performed the same healing procedure on Rin, as he previously did so on Yukio.

At the same time, Yukio slowly awoke. Astarte, as well as his other brothers, was quick to rush to Yukio. Yukio startled up and slowly opened his eyes, and unsurprisingly, his vision was still a little blurry. But as it sharpened, his eyes widened.

"Where.. where am I?", he asked silently. Astarte smiled.

"My Lord.. it is good that you've awoken.", she replied. "You are in Gehenna, precisely in the royal court of Pandemonium, Gehenna's capital."

"Gehenna!?", he exclaimed and looked around. He noticed several demons standing in front of him which all bared an intrusive resemblance to Satan. A few metres away were two figures adorned in precious clothing and stones, both wearing crowns. Noticing that their son had just awoken, the King and Queen arose swiftly and rushed to their son.

As he saw the pretty face of the Queen, he widened his eyes. That woman was..

"…your mother.", Amaimon stated. _Mother?_ As in, _Yuri Egin?_ The woman approached Yukio and cupped his face with both of her cold, smooth claws.

"My son, Yukio.", she whispered and shed tears. "Welcome home. It took you very long." She hugged him tightly, and even if she didn't notice it, everyone present was smiling. It lightened their spirits to see the Queen demonstrating her kindness and compassion. Yukio, however, slapped his shoulder. He let out an aching growl, but it faded.

"So this is not a dream..", he whispered to himself.

"Of course it is not, my son.", another voice replied to him. Yukio took one hard look at him. His hair was deeply black, long hair that shined blue, blue were his eyes. On top of his head was a golden crown with a long thing that resembled a blade in the middle. Left and right from his head, he had two horns that shone in blue flames, long pointy ears and a tail that flickered in blue. He resembled Rin very much, if not _too much._ He basically looked like an adult version of Rin – his glare was much stronger, much more defined than Rin's childish one.

"_Satan_..", Yukio whispered and was kind of numb. The King of Gehenna just smiled and patted his younger son on the back. "That I am, my son. But how did you guess?", he wondered and tilted his head. He looked to his elder son Rin and moaned. Yep, there was his answer.

"Forgive my stupidity, Yukio.", he sighed. "How do ya feel?", he asked curiously.

"Fine… I guess..", he answered uncertainly and looked at his hands, no, _claws. _He looked up to his _father_ with a saddened expression and then to Rin. "Nii-san!", he exclaimed, wanting to touch him but Yuri took his arm.

"He's in no easy position right now, Yuki-chan.", she informed him and smiled. "Just wait. He'll awake." This woman is so familiar with him, even calling him by the pet-name that _Shiemi _used to call him. He shook his head violently, cursing himself for his stupidity. _Of course_ she would be familiar with him, she's his and Rin's mother after all. He looked back at his father, who looked at him in a concerned way.

"Did you.. save me..?", he asked hesitatingly. It was so unbelievable that Satan had saved him and Rin. Satan grinned in victory.

"Yep, that I did. These exorcists were pushovers, completely pathetic wusses compared to the super-ultra-awesome me, the mighty Satan! Yahaha!", he yelled and hummed. That alone was enough to make Yukio's jaws drop. _This is Satan!? This freak!?_

His elder, more mature sons just sighed. It was no surprise to them that their father was a _freak_ of nature. Prideful and pompous. And by now they knew that Azazel got his snobbish attitude from his father.

"Er.. excuse me..", he startled. "Are you sure that you're.. Satan?" For this was a joke. It _had_ to be. Since when was Satan so funny, like some sort of cheap Japanese comedian? Wasn't Satan supposed to be a cruel maniac, a _manga villain type_ that only wanted domination over Assiah? "Behave yourself at least, Satan!", Yukio yelled.

The King sighed. "Ah well.. I know what you're thinking, my son.", he said. "You probably think I'm a haiku writer, a _fucking_ poser that looks like some_ Visual Kei_ version of Satan you'd read in manga.. but not the King of Gehenna, Satan." Yukio's jaws dropped once more. _How can Satan state such things so.. casually?_ Satan grinned again. "But I'm the real deal. I'm the true Satan, the one that's been living here for millennia. ", he said and looked over. "Your textbooks give the impression that I'm a murdering maniac, a scum that kills people for fun and pure enjoyment, wanting to dominate Assiah as a dictator… right?", he finished asking as he looked to Yukio. "_BULLSHIT._", he hissed.

"Exorcists were spreading lies and slander about me, killing demons that did nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to them!", he yelled and growled. "They are pathetically gruesome, heinous bastards. They are—" and his rant ended abruptly as Yuri gave her husband a clout and pouted. "Enough ranting.", she said.

One would assume that this was Rin dressing up as Satan, because this sounds _exactly_ like something Rin would say. But Satan..? Ah well, it made sense that Rin took after his father in this case – like father, like son.

"Would you shut up, I'm trying to sleep here..", Yukio heard the snarling voice of his Nii-san next to him. "Wait, _what?_", he exclaimed and startled up fast. He looked around swiftly and saw demons, demons and more demons.

"Where the fuck-", he hissed. "Gehenna.", Satan cut him off. "Welcome to Gehenna, my son!" Rin widened his eyes as he noticed the charmingly handsome, tall demon that looked like a carbon copy of him – only, well, as an adult.

"AAAAAAAH, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!?", he screamed and crawled back.

"What do you mean?", his father said innocently. "I'm your father."

"Why are you ripping off Darth Vader?", Rin murmured and facepalmed. "I get it, you're Satan. My father. Happy?"

"Darth Vader wished he was as cool as I am..", he whispered to himself, barely audible.

Ignoring Satan's comment, Rin looked around and noticed a female figure next to him.

"Yukio, who's she?", he asked surprised. "Never knew there were female demons too.."

"No, you idiot! That woman is our _mother._", Yukio snapped.

"What a splendid spirit you have, Rin-chan.", Yuri smiled. "I'm your mother and your father's mate. Thus, the Queen of Gehenna."

"Wait a sec~", Rin snarled and passed out. "Too much information.. he should wake up soon." But he did wake up sooner than Yukio expected.

The first thing Rin noticed was his father glooming over him. "Too much info for the time being, huh?", he said. However, this time around Rin was back to serious. He growled and looked down. Satan noticed the change in his son's behaviour and rested his hands on Rin's fists. "Rin, I..", he wanted to say but was cut off.

"It's fine.", he said. "You don't have to explain. When you possessed my body, I kind of.. felt your pain. Images of my mother's death flashed in front of my eyes, when you rushed to save her only to find out that she was long dead.. I felt all that pain."

Satan widened his eyes, being surprised was quite rare. "I don't expect to be forgiven..", he stated quietly, and Rin shook his head.

"I won't forgive you.", he said. "But you saved me and my brother, when no one else would have done so. I acknowledge that. You saved my mother as well." Rin looked over to her and smiled, albeit painfully. "And I'm glad to see that she's alive, here in Gehenna, and well."

"What the exorcists did was.. _bullshit._", he hissed. He knew no appropriate word that could voice how much anger he felt right now. Satan patted Rin's head gently, causing him to look up.

"I know. I've lived through this shit for centuries and centuries.", Satan said. "Being a demon means being in pain, my son. Our kind is not loved in Assiah." He smiled sadly. "But you have to keep on living through this shit. Giving up means _they_ win. I swore to myself, right after God kicked me out of heaven, that I would _never_ let them have that victory." Rin startled.

"We.. we have so many things in common like I don't even know..", he whispered. "I guess.. I really am _the son of Satan_, eh?"

"Be proud.", Satan grinned cheerfully. "Your name, _Rin_, means _phosphorous_ in Japanese. And phosphorous translates into _Lucifer, _which translates into _Satan._" He looked up on the ceiling. "There's absolutely no surprise that you resemble me very much."

Rin widened his eyes. "Just because you're a demon, my boy, doesn't make you bad as a person. You're not a scumbag, as other want you to believe."

"Damn right!", Rin heard a bratty voice behind Satan. "You're my goddamn _aniki._ I always imagined you were a badass big brother, kicking everyone's asses into oblivion like a boss. These shitty exorcists are pushovers, wusses."

"And who the fuck are you?", Rin asked in response.

"I'm Azazel, Demon King of the heart and your youngest brother. Nice to meet ya!" Wait.. _younger brother?_ "So I now have _two?_" Yuri just laughed at her son's confused expression. "Yes. He's quite lively, I'm sure you'll get along nicely.", she said.

Rin sighed. _This was guaranteed to be a pain and a fucking half._ Yukio just giggled at this whole scenery. It seemed so.. _surreal._

"Oi!", Rin yelled. "Stop giggling, moly four-eyes!"

"Sorry, Nii-san.. but that's just too funny.", he answered, still giggling.

Satan sighed. This was too much for him to handle, and what a disgrace it was. He, the mighty Satan, was overwhelmed with the temper his sons were displaying.

"Okay.. let's just call this a day, alright?", he suggested. He turned away and suggested his wife to follow him. That's until someone busted the door open.

"Onii-chan, welcome home!", a young girl's voice exclaimed and hugged Rin very tightly. _Great. Just fucking great._, Satan thought. Rin felt like he was being suffocated, so the girl loosened the embrace. She was wearing a white dress that was adorned in precious stones, much like the Queen's; she was wearing a tiara on top of her head. No one could fail to notice the blue hair and sapphire eyes, as well as the tiny moles on her face.

Astaroth and Astarte immediately bowed. "Welcome, Princess.", Astarte said.

"Won't your legs hurt if you bow all the time?", she asked. They nodded their heads quickly in response. "Ah well..", she turned attention back to Rin.

"Who's she!? And why is she called _princess?_", he yelled.

"Ah, I forgot. Rin, Yukio, this is your sister, Princess Aoi.", Yuri said happily and pointed to the girl named Aoi.

And Rin passed out again.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: **Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter, guys! Now, time to comment:

Dark Inu Fan:  No, Yukio didn't notice that Rin was possessed when he passed out. He passed out immediately after Satan destroyed the stake. Hope that helps^^

tsukuneXmoka: I'm glad you like the story. I loved the story of Satan and Yuri, and that's what inspired me to write this story.

: Thanks for commenting on my writing style.. but I have much to learn still - anyways, I noticed that Satan was a big tsundere in the anime; he loved Yuri, but toyed with his sons. I hope I didn't make Satan too soft here

Night's Flower: Well, Rin won't forgive Satan, at least not that easily. But even he knows to acknowledge someone's help, even if that one happens to be Satan.

Hope you enjoyed this!


	8. 家族と大混乱 – Family and Havoc

**第八章：家族と大混乱 – ****Eighth Chapter: Family and Havoc**

„_Onii-chan?"_

Rin slowly blinked his eyes and saw a blurry blue figure looming over him. The sweet voice awoke him slowly. "Onii-chan?", the sweet voice sounded once more, making Rin groan softly. "What the hell~", he purred quietly and slowly startled up. After rubbing his eyes to sharpen his vision, he noticed the blue-haired girl that was previously looming over him.

"Onii-chan!" she squealed and hugged him promptly as well as tightly. "Sooo~glad you finally awakened, Onii-chan!" she exclaimed and hugged Rin harder. "What the hellll~!" he purred again, feeling his breath being cut off. He tugged the girl's shoulder to make her stop before she suffocates him, but the girl didn't stop. Of course she wouldn't; what little girl listens to boys when they're trying to tell her to stop?

"Now that's enough, Aoi."she heard a manly voice and noticed a cold hand resting on her shoulder. As if a miracle just occurred, the girl named Aoi stopped. Rin mercilessly fell back onto the bed, inhaling sharply for air. His breath was very hectic and he didn't rise for about five minutes. The girl just stared at him, as did the figure watching them.

When Rin finally rose, he rubbed his head and looked to Aoi and the demon standing next to her – Satan.

"Papa, Onii-chan awoke!"Aoi said happily and pointed at him. Rin just stared at Aoi and Satan, irritated by her cute and happy demeanour, but his stare rested on Satan mostly. After an eternity, so it seemed, Satan let out a content sigh. "Well, my son." he said. "Have you finally processed the news?" Caught off-guard, Rin tensed. He remembered everything that happened a while back.

"How long have I been out!?" he exclaimed. This was so embarrassing for him; he remembered passing out two times and being totally clueless in the presence of his _father._ He looked next to him and tensed more. "Where's Yukio!?"

"Yukio?" Satan repeated and rose his eyebrows. "Erm.. he went to help your mother with preparations for dinner."

"Wait, _dinner?_", Rin yelled once more. "So let me see.. You've brought me and Yukio to Gehenna this morning, so I've been out for about.. 5..6… 8 hours!?" He threw himself back on his pillow. "This is insane~" he rustled. Satan just laughed at that. It wasn't a violent laugh, but a real _laugh._ Like a real human being.

"You're so funny.", he remarked in-between the laughs. "You take after me more than I initially anticipated." Rin just pouted at that statement and crossed his arms. He got up and promptly noticed that he was only in his boxers.

"What the HELL?!" he screamed in embarrassment and blushed insanely. He noticed Aoi's guilty mimics and her small body tensing. "YOU!" he yelled and pointed a finger at her.

"I.. I just wanted to discard your blood stained clothes.." she murmured innocently and looked up to him. "And she is so right." Satan agreed. "The _rags_ you were previously wearing do not suit a Prince of Gehenna."

"Wait a sec~" Rin squeaked. "Does that mean that I will have to wear the _antique_, _GAY_ stuff that Amaimon and the others are wearing!?"

"No, not these. You will wear the most exquisite clothing Gehenna has to offer. A Prince should always be dressed properly." his father responded. Aoi nodded in approval. "Just look at the dress your sister is wearing. It's very _royal,_ don't you think?" Satan argued with a cheeky smile.

"Er.. yes. She looks like a princess." Rin answered irritated. "So where's the gear I'm supposed to wear? It better be awesome.."

"You will be eating your words, my son." Satan grinned. Rin grinned viciously at him. "Is that a bet?", he asked teasingly.

"A bet is pointless since I know I'll win.", Satan answered confidently. "Follow me." He instructed his daughter to follow him and Rin as well. Just behind the hall was a wardrobe and Rin presumed it was the royal wardrobe, where his other brothers were getting their gear. Painfully he had to admit that his father was right. _He was eating his words._ The clothing in the wardrobe was exquisite to say the least; but if one really wanted to exaggerate, they were _luxurious_. So Rin was just wandering around in pure amazement – the materials were the most valuable he had ever touched. They felt finer than the finest silk. Rin gulped.  
>"Didn't I tell ya you'd be eatin' your words, son?" sounded Satan's victorious voice from behind. He approached Rin and picked up his designated royal attire. Rin marvelled. It looked like a kimono from the ancient Japan for royalty. "Son, this has been in the making since I had first glanced at you in Assiah when I possessed Fujimoto's body. I knew that you would come home one day." Satan smiled and looked at his son with pride. His hand was resting on Rin's head, gently patting it.<p>

"Papa is very gentle." Aoi interjected. "He is one of the kindest and most solemn demons I know."

Rin looked at her puzzled and gulped. Satan definitely was not anything like he imagined.

"Well then, let's go eat our dinner. Your mother and siblings are waiting." Satan ended the awkwardness. His daughter nodded.

* * *

><p>"What the <em>fuck<em> is wrong with youuuuuu!?" growled a rather childish voice.  
>"Like hell I'll let a hothead you sit on the <em>big<em> chair!" growled another childish voice icily.  
>"And like hell I will let a cold ass like you sit on it!"<p>

Two worlds had clashed. One world was rather cold and icy, while the other one was blazingly hot like fire.

"I'm your older brother, so I will get to sit on the big chair, hothead!"  
>"Fire melts your puny water!" He threw a fireball at his brother who dodged it with ice. And this just seemed to go on forever.<p>

"Pretend you don't know them, pretend you don't know them…" chanted Yukio from behind, trying to ignore the havoc his elder brothers were wreaking in front of the long dining table.

"What is it, Yukio?" Amaimon, who had just entered the room, asked one of his youngest brothers a bit confused. Yukio just pointed a finger to the scene before him.  
>"…ah. <em>Those<em> again. Just ignore them." he said casually and walked away.  
>"Wait! But Mother said…"<br>"_When Naga and Enma clash, there is no one except Satan who can stop them. They are mortal opposites, fire and water." _his mother told Yukio. Sighing, Amaimon sat down and witnessed the rather funny clash.

"There is no stopping to them…" he murmured.  
>"Just what is the deal with those two…?" Yukio whispered. Amaimon rose one of his eyebrows.<br>"It's been an issue since their birth, ya know. Naga has always been bossy around Enma and that pissed him off. So they are bound to clash when they disagree upon something…"  
>"And… has Satan been doing anything to stop that?"<br>"Father always punished them when they caused a mess. Aniue used his famous scare tactics to deter them from fighting in his presence." Yukio gulped. Yes, he definitely did not want to know what creepy tactics Mephisto used.

"Speaking of Mephisto, does anyone have an idea what's taking him so long?"  
>"Eh… probably still fending off that Paladin. Or… I don't know."<p>

Suddenly, a blackish-purple circle opened on the ground, engulfing it up to the ceiling of the dining room. It was obviously a Gehenna Gate, as the crest of Gehenna's royal family was located on the center of the circle. A tall figure with purple hair stepped outside, carrying a skull and a bright and shiny claymore.

"I have returned. Where is Father?" he introduced himself with a rather deep voice. Upon hearing him, Amaimon got up and ran to him.

"Welcome back, Aniue. Father's busy with Rin right now."

"I see." He quickly glanced all over the room, all over to Yukio and earned puzzled and nervous looks from his brothers.

"Mephisto…" Yukio gulped. "So… you returned to Gehenna?" He nodded.

"Hey, Mephisto..." murmured Mammon, who was up until now polishing his gold bars. "What's that skull and claymore you've got over there?"

"It's the skull of the Vatican's Paladin that I killed. I took his claymore Caliburn as a souvenir for Father."

Belphegor's eyes, upon hearing the word "skull", illuminated. "Can I have it-"

"No."

"Damn you, grumpy as ever…" Belphegor pouted. "You know that I love collecting skulls!"

"Gotta try harder next time, Bel.." Mammon grinned from behind. "You got slow."

"Perhaps you want to volunteer to be my skull… Mammon?" Belphegor suggested with an eerie voice.

"…is that a threat?" Mammon replied with an equally eerie voice as dark spirits moved around him.

"Please don't tell me they're going to fight…?" Yukio squeaked. Amaimon put a hand on his shoulder. "I know that feeling… you better get used to it. Being woken up early because of their _sparrings_..."

"Just stop them, will you!?"

"No… I would have better luck trying to get Behemoth to do my thing rather than trying to stop _them_." He pointed at Mammon, Belphegor, Enma and Naga that were fighting.

Mephisto casually walked away. "And here I thought much would have changed. What a pain."

"Do you _wish _something would change?" Amaimon asked.

"Actually….. no."

"Creepy sadist."

After a series of yellings, beat-them-ups and other cussings, Satan, Rin and Aoi finally entered the room with Yuri who had just finished preparing dinner with the help of her maidens.

"Alright, my sons, time for a glorious dinner feast-"

The whole dinner hall looked terrible to say the least. Fire was burning; some furniture was frozen or destroyed through wind and other disasters. Satan's face turned into a wicked grimace.

"You pieces of shit…." Satan growled, "do you have _any_ idea how much furniture you destroyed through your mindless fighting?" His blue flames were blazing at an abnormally high rate. He sent blue fireballs to all of his sons over and over, not caring whether they screamed in pain. After he was done, they were laying on the floor, burned to the extreme.

Rin and Yukio were in shock. Satan _single-handedly_ KO'd the majority of his sons! The only ones unharmed were Mephisto and Amaimon who didn't fight.

"Tch." Satan let out a growl. "Now apologise before your younger brothers Rin and Yukio for causing such a havoc!"

The brothers desperately tried to move, but Satan's flames sent them haywire.

Rin grimaced.

"….this seems like a good place to call it a day, don't you think..? Yukio…?"

* * *

><p>Agh… I have no excuse T^T<p>

Exams over exams, illnesses and lack of creativity caused me to slack on major levels with this story. To all my faithful readers of my story, I apologise.

But I hope you liked this chapter anyways. Don't worry, next chapter won't take so long.

….I hope..

Reiuji


End file.
